My Avengers Academia
by Ironbird53
Summary: Tony Stark, heir to Stark Industries, wants to be a Pro-Hero! But, he has no Quirk, nothing that will give him powers. But he won't let that stop him! He, and his best friend Rhodey, embark on an adventure that will teach them what it means to be a hero. Along the way, they will meet kids like them! But, little does Tony know, he wasn't the first armored hero...
1. Iron, forged by fire

**Hi guys! this was based off of Avengers academy, so we won't waste time with origin stories (much)... Anyway! what will happen is it will have Iron Man, Captain America, Falcon, War Machine, and Hulk as the main characters, of course there will be cameos, but enough of that, here's a run-down of how the words work**

 **(Music/time into song),** costume(costume name/continuity), " _Digital Voice_ ", _"Thought",_ "This is **emphasis** ", "This is a _whisper"._ **So! Hope you all enjoy My Avengers Academia!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, or My Hero Academia.**

 **Synopsis: Tony Stark, heir to Stark Industries, decides to become a hero! But unfortunately, he has no powers. But he won't let that stop him! He, and his best friend Rhodey embark on a journey that will teach them both what being a hero really means. Along the way, they will meet people who are true heroes! But little does he know, that he isn't the first armored hero...**

* * *

 **Chapter One : Iron forged by fire**

Then there came a day unlike any other. A day where Earth's mightiest heroes, Quirk-less and powerful alike, were united against a common threat. And on that day, They became The Avengers!

The Invincible Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, The Wonderful Wasp, The Astonishing Ant-Man, The Beastly Black Panther, And The Heroic Hawkeye. Together, The Avengers fought foes no single hero could. Time-Traveling Conquerors, Maniacal invaders, and Masters of Evil. The Avengers vanquished all that threatened humanity. And finally, when the world was at reasonable peace, The Avengers built lives of their own.

The Avengers, at last, disassembled, and went about their own ways. Hulk became humbled, and learned to control his brutal rage. Black Panther, king of Wakanda, found his queen. Wasp and Ant-Man stayed together, and eventually, love began to bloom between them. Hawkeye, joining the government as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, continued his fight against evil-doers in secret. Iron Man continued his knightly crusade, alone.

But, like time rusts iron, so did the armored knight. Eventually, he was growing too tired and too weak to carry on his quest. So, he ended his fight, and, found a love that would give him a great gift: an heir, someone to carry on his legacy.

And now, dear reader, our story begins. So begins a story, the tale of The Avengers; Reborn.

* * *

Tony was a super-genius, a real child prodigy. He was the heir to the famous weapons company, Stark Industries. His father, Howard Stark, home-schooled him. As a result, he built a circuit board at age 5, an engine at 8, and a full computer only two years later. But there was one thing other kids had that he didn't: a Quirk, something that could make him stand out. His father, despite his good intentions, was too busy, and unable to spend time with him. His mother, Maria Stark, died of skin cancer, She died before Tony could remember her. But, eventually, he met his Dad's lawyer, and, his best friend. Tony nicknamed him "Rhodey," the name really stuck.

Tony was in awe as a child from the publicly adored Iron Man, it was confirmed that the heroic modern knight was Quirk-Less, just like him, but he never let that get in his way. He saved the day and fought as if he were just like the world's famous hero: All-Might! And just like the world's number one hero, Tony wanted to go to UA, the prestigious academy that raised Pro Heroes everywhere. But he had to hurry. He had just about a year to gain some sort of advantage to help him get through the Hero Course.

The Quirk-Less Tony was determined to become the one thing people told he couldn't be: A Pro Hero. So, he began a personal project that took him weeks to develop: a full suit of armor.

Tony had found a lot of footage of The Avengers, mainly Iron Man, and was able to map out an entire design. The armor was so obsolete, and too big and bulky for effective modern combat. So Tony undertook the task of making a new and improved suit that would make the original Iron Man armor pilot jealous. He started by constructing a propulsion and flight system, using Stark Industries' trademark repulsor technology.

It was trial-and-error for the child prodigy, every failure presented a solution. Every time he tested the propulsion system was a perfect example, he got a minor concussion when he first tried the arm repulsors, and somehow survived hitting his head on the ceiling when he tested the boot thrusters. After he finally perfected the ability to fly, he began to build cladding for the structural frame.

Soon he built what he dubbed Iron Man: Mark II (Mark 2, Avengers: EMH), although the armor was lacking in automatic systems, it came with manual triggers for weapons. The armor was sleek, and just as, if not more, strong as it's predecessor, and so came the day for it's first test flight.

He flew over the buildings of Musutafu, He had recently flown there from America. Since Stark Industries helped fund UA, Tony pulled strings so that both he and Rhodey could attend the Hero Course.

He couldn't believe it, He was flying! It felt like he could touch the stars if he wanted to. But his thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"What the-! Computer, give me close-ups." His request was met with screens appearing on the sides of the armor's HUD, and the scene was straight out of a comic book.

Beyond a crowd of bystanders, a giant Sludge Monster had a boy in it's clutches, the boy was shooting off explosions that set fire to the buildings around them. Al of the Pro Heroes on the scene were unable to successfully combat the monster, since none of them had the right Quirks. Suddenly, a young boy broke through the crowd, the boy had a backpack, and looked completely average. The boy them threw his bag at the monster, somehow disorienting it, allowing the boy precious seconds to try and free the captive hostage.

But the monster recovered quickly, and was about to attack.

"He'll be killed!" Panic raced through Tony's heart, was the boy insane?! Without even thinking, Tony raced in. All he could think then was saving the two boys.

* * *

Steve Rodgers never expected what happened to him that day.

Steve was a young boy, who had dreams of being a hero someday. But one problem, he had no quirk, and his body was pathetic. He was scrawny, and unable to compete in many athletic activities. And, because of his weakness, was picked on by many bullies.

Until the time came when he got a Quirk.

It happened so suddenly, overnight even. He simply closed his eyes, fell asleep, and dreamed. In his sleep he felt weird, pain began to wrack his pitiful body. Until he was woken up by his parents, who were shocked beyond belief.

Every muscle in his body had spontaneously grew buff. On the following day, everyone was in awe and fear of him. Eventually, his parents asked him if he wanted to go to UA. He was so happy, and cheered "Yes!" to his parents. Eventually, they worked up enough money to finally send him to UA. And there he was.

He never expected what would happen on his first day there.

He wore his long-sleeve muscle shirt, it was primarily blue, but the armpits had white pads, and a single white star on the center of the chest (Captain America themed Muscle shirt), and Beige cargo pants. He heard commotion from his left, quickly he ran over to see why.

A boy had been taken hostage by a Sludge Villain of some kind. A boy with an all-black school uniform was trying to dig him out. The Villain snapped it's attention to the boy, and prepared to lay a fatal blow.

Steve, without thinking, raced into the fray. As he ran, he snatched a trash can lid off the ground.

 **(You Say Run/start of song)**

The Sludge Villain swung it's arm, a blow that would kill the boy instantly. The boy closed his eyes and braced for the impact. But it was stopped short. Steve, trash can lid in hand, blocked and stopped the attack. Everyone was in awe and confusion. Who was this person? Did he have a Quirk? Where did he come from?

"Picking on kids?" Said Steve, using bravado to cover his fear, "Pick on someone your own size."

The Sludge Monster growled with contempt for the would-be hero, "Die!" It shouted. Before anyone else moved, a silver figure rammed the monster with full force. The monster dropped its hostage, and was pushed back several feet. The newcomer dropped to the ground. He wore metallic grey armor. His helmet had three mouth holes, and points at the top of the mask, it looked a little intimidating. The armor looked sleek, almost form-fitting, and had a circular light in the center of its chest, like a glowing emblem. "Nice one!" spoke the new hero, his voice clearly male, but distorted to sound deep. The two heroes didn't have long to conversate, the Villain recovered, and made a charge right for them.

Its lunge was stopped short. An African boy, who was well-dressed, was responsible. He wore clawed gloves, which cut right through the Villain. "I am T'Challa, heir to throne of Wakanda, As prince of Wakanda," Spoke the boy, "I cannot allow such villainy to pass." The Sludge Villain growled, as it thought its plan of attack. The three new heroes stood in triumphant poses. Steve suddenly got an idea, and shouted out with pride "Avengers, Assemble!"

T'Challa and the armored man both turned to look at Steve with confusion. "Well, it works." Steve defended, the others shrugged and turned back to the battle. "I'm Tony." Said the armored man, Steve replied "I'm Steve." T'Challa quickly shifted topics "Seeing as how we've already started, we must work together to stop this Sludge Villain."

Tony, with confidence spoke "Says the guy from an isolated country! Please, I can handle this myself!" And charged the Sludge Villain. "Tony, wait!" called Steve. But Tony didn't listen, and used everything he had randomly. He fired shoulder missile darts, followed by streams of bullets. The Sludge Monster absorbed all of them. Tony then fired two anti-tank missiles, although it blew apart the Sludge Villain, it simply pulled itself back together. "Come on! These has to be something!" Tony suddenly got an idea. "Computer, re-calibrate repulsors to continuous beams!" Tony opened up with his new repulsor blasts. The beams worked, and blew the Sludge Villain apart again, but the monster pulled itself back together. "RRRGH! STOP THAT! I'LL CRUSH YOU!" The Sludge Villain wrapped itself around Tony, and began to crush the armor.

" _Warning: Pressure exceeding safe levels._ " Said the armor computer. "You think?!" Tony snapped, he was in excruciating pain. The armor was showing signs of stress, and crumbling. Before long, T'Challa raced in, slashing his way through the Villain. The Villain shrieked in pain, and slammed T'Challa away, thankfully, T'Challa landed on his feet. Steve ran over to the opening T'Challa had made, and pulled Tony out with brute strength, the force of the pull caused Steve to fall on his butt after Tony was free.

"Okay, maybe I need a little help." Tony said as they stood up, his helmet was crushed, and the rest of the armor looked cracked open, exposing parts of the inner frame structure. "Then let's win, together!" Said Steve. T'Challa rejoined the other two. "My claws can cut him, your weapons can break him apart, and your shield is a perfect protection against his attacks." Tony thought over the scenario. "Alright," He started "Steve, draw his attention, try and get him to chase you. T'Challa, once he's attacked, see in you can do some damage, skin deep. After that, I can finish him off." The three nodded to each other, and set about to enact their plan.

Steve threw his trash can lid, hitting the Sludge Villain square in the side of its head. The Sludge Villain roared "I'm gonna squeeze ya till ya turn into pulp!" and charged him. The trash can lid rebounded from a wall and flung right back to Steve, who ducked behind it as best he could before the Sludge Villain rammed him. T'Challa made use of the Sludge Villain's focus and began running around it, making as many slashes into it as he could. The Villain quickly tried to retort, only to have T'Challa leap out of its range. Tony landed behind the Sludge Villain, who preemptively caught sight of him. " _Firing Chest Repulsor_ " The armor computer said, the outlines of the armor plating over Tony's belly began to light up from bottom to under the chest plate. Tony clenched his fists and moved his arms out, his arms jerked backwards as a short-burst repulsor beam shot out of the circle lens on the center of the chest beam connected, and blew away the Sludge Villain, and knocked it unconscious.

Authorities finally arrived on the scene, thankfully, they brought proper equipment to prevent the Sludge Villain from escaping. Tony, Steve, and T'Challa rested as the Pro Heroes oversaw the security of the Sludge Villain.

"Well, I gotta go." Said Tony, who had taken his helmet off. The other two looked at him. He said "Well, the armor needs modification before I do this sort of thing again. Later!" Tony then launched and flew back to his lab. A minute or so after, T'Challa stood up, and said "This was an enlightening experience, for all of us I believe. I must go now, I hope we cross paths again. Goodbye, Steven." The two shook hands, and T'Challa turned to leave.

As T'Challa walked off, Steve turned to notice the Pro Heroes Death Arms, and Kamui Woods were scolding the average boy from earlier. Steve walked over to them. "You should've known better than to pull a stupid stunt like that!" Declared Death Arms to the boy. Steve interjected "At least he did something. I mean, sure, he could've died, but isn't that what heroes do?" Kamui Woods asked "Who're you? Oh, I'm Steve Rodgers, I'm here to take the UA Hero Course." Both Pros were shocked by his answer, it was illegal to fight villains without a hero license, so why? If asked, Steve would've said "Because I feel like it's my job to help, even if I'm only a trainee."

* * *

Later that night, the news was raving about how three new heroes saved the day. They called the trio "The next Avengers." Tony, still in his armor, watched the report as Rhodey said to him "Hey dude, your famous! People're calling you the next Iron Man!" Tony smilied, he then looked at the destroyed helmet sitting on a workbench. "So, what now?" Asked Rhodey, Tony answered "I'm going to build a new suit, and make you some new duds." Rhodey blinked in surprise. "Tony, I know you want me to tag along on this, but I don't think being a superhero is my kind of thing" Tony smirked "Well, then I guess you won't want to hear about it." He picked up a remote, and pressed a button.

A portion of the wall rotated, revealing a set of black and grey armor, although it had no structure frame, it had repulsors, and shoulder mounted gun, and jet boots. Rhodey stared in awe. And finally he said "Well, I guess I can be a superhero." The two then began to joke and laugh into the night. They were oblivious to the future that was set for them.

* * *

 _Location: Unkown_

"Master!" Called out a cloaked man. "This lowly one begs your forgiveness! My unworthy ears have heard of horrid news!" A tall, armored, shadowy figure, who sat on a throne with distortion in his voice bellowed "Speak your piece, quickly!" The cloaked man, trembling, said "This l-lowly one has h-heard news that I-Iron Man has returned!"

The shadowed figure sat up in his chair, Interest filled his strange voice "Well, a most riveting development indeed. Thanks to that bumbling Symbol of Peace, All-Might, I have been unable to search for what Iron Man has robbed me of...But...This could provide me with the opportunity to reclaim my power...

The Mandarin(Armored Adventures) leaned forward, showing his helmet into the light, raised his left arm, and clenched his fist. A single, glowing purple ring gleamed upon his index finger.

"Soon, Iron Man," Said the Mandarin, "Soon, our final clash will come, for it has been written in the stars."


	2. Avengers, Assemble!

**Hi guys! Here with with Chapter 2 of My Avengers Academia! Now, we will meet some new characters, some will return. Who knows? Maybe an Avenger will show up... ;). Anyway, I've been getting questions on what exactly is the deal with this story.**

 **No, Tony is not replacing Izuku, in case anyone is wondering. But this story centers around the Marvel characters, not the MHA characters. The Avengers have been already established in this story. So, Phase 1 Iron Man isn't Tony, you've probably already figured out who is. I can't say any more, for risk of revealing too much.**

 **Leave a Review, they're much appreciated and show you care.**

 **Anyway! let's get ready for Chapter 2!**

* * *

 **Chapter** **Two: Avengers, Assemble!**

Today was the day! The UA entrance exams were here!

Tony and Rhodey were as prepared as the possibly could be. The written exam was simple enough, both easily knew they passed. But the practical exams were where the day got interesting...

Tony was not yet finished with the Mark III armor, nor was War Machine finished either. Thankfully, Tony had built the necessary components for both. Tony and Rhodey now stood at the entrance of Battle Center C. President Mic was giving a typical opening speech on what to do for the exam. As the duo stood, they looked around them, finding faces of all kinds. "Man, it's incredible at the number of people want in to the hero course." Concluded Tony, who wore a clearly half-finished suit (Rank 3 Iron Man/Avengers Academy). Rhodey playfully punched his shoulder, "You getting cold feet?" He joked, Rhodey also wore an incomplete suit (Rank 1 War Machine/Avengers Academy). Tony smirked, "Nah, I'm just gonna feel guilty about everyone I'm running out of the job." The two snickered and joked a little more, until the time came.

The Center's massive doors opened, and the test began. The teenage applicants mobbed the entrance, trying to get ahead of each other in order to get first pickings. Tony and Rhodey launched into the air, and flew above everyone else. Although Tony had his head in the game, something nagged him. There were the average Villain drones, each of them worth points. But there was the Arena Trap, a faux villain worth absolutely nothing. President Mic simply said to ignore it and move on. That weirded Tony out, why would a Pro Hero of all people discourage something to test them as heroes?

Tony's thoughts were quickly paused as he began to engage in combat, several Villains caught sight of him, and converged on his position. Tony had already taken care of several drones before now, he had a score of 28. He fired explosive darts from his collar plating. the darts hit their targets, after a few moments, they exploded, taking the Villains with them. Before he could finish off another Villain, Rhodey stole his shot and blew it up with shoulder missiles. "Ha! Gotcha!" Cheered the heavy-duty armored hero. Tony growled a little as Rhodey smirked in victory. "Keep this up, and you might get to my sidekick someday!" Rhodey jeered.

"Nu-uh! Yeah-huh!" The two bickered as they raced off trying to outdo each other. Little paid attention to just how much points they got.

* * *

Steve (Rank 1 Captain America/Avengers Academy) raced through the Battle Center, he already had an excelling percentage, but wanted to secure his spot in the exam a little more. His weapon of choice to assist him was a triangular shield he and his dad had crafted. He weapon choice wasn't because he wanted to fight villains, but rather, protect civilians from danger.

He leapt off the ground, and slammed the point of his shield into a 2-point Villain's head. Easily finishing it off, he moved on.

He then noticed a handful of applicants trapped by Villains, and raced to their rescue. A few of them cowered in fear, one Villain moved in for an attack, was was stopped short as Steve smashed the robot, and set of a chain reaction of attacks to defeat the rest. "You're okay, don't worry. Let's get back in the fight!" He reassured. The applicants and Steve then parted ways.

As Steve raced across a street, a 1-point Villain almost clothes lined him. But just as suddenly, several small explosion popped all over the Villain, breaking and destroying it. He then turned to his right, hoping to see whom who it was. "Uh, I aiming for the robot, in case you were wondering." Said a nervous African-American boy, "My name's Sam, Sam Wilson." Sam wore a jetpack, with grey metal wings to help maneuver (Rank 1 Falcon/Avengers Academy). "Thanks Sam," Said Steve, "My name's Steve Rodgers." Sam gawked at Steve, "You're Steve Rodgers! Your famous for fighting off bullies back in America!" Steve blushed, "Well, I mean, I was trying to make them stop bullying people, I got in trouble with the school afterwards." Sam cheerfully declared, "Pfft! You're a hero to kids back home! I knew people who wanted to be just like you! Um, is it alright if I tag along?" Steve nodded to say yes. Sam shouted, "Yes!" as he and Steve went off to fight more Villains.

Everything was going smooth, for the most part.

* * *

T'Challa (Rank 1 Black Panther/Avengers Academy) was impressed. The test proctors purposely set the available number of points so possibly low, that one would have to put effort into this test to pass. But impressed was all this test would earn from T'Challa, simply because of it's lackluster roster of Villains. The problem with the test was that it wasn't creative enough to feel like a challenge for him.

The Villains were so weak, it was instantly obvious why they were worth so little. But the real nagging question was why is the Faux Villain, the easily most threatening obstacle to this test, worth absolutely nothing? Unless, clearly, there were other factors that everyone simply glossed over when President Mic went through the instructions. Perhaps, something else was in play when in came to the Faux Villain.

T'Challa already had 80 points, and just finished a 2-point Villain. Putting him at the top of the leader board. But that was to be expected of the Prince of Wakanda. He was simply to good for the initial exam to have any lesser expectations.

He had already saved several other applicants, and gave each one of them a scolding for not being careful. He noticed that other students were teaming up in order to effectively fight. Just like he, Tony, and Steve did against the Sludge Villain. It was strange, the heir to the mantle of the Black Panther, working with others? Sure, he had heard stories of his father doing so, but the idea of him doing it was very...alien to T'Challa.

But fate had taken a rough turn. For events that would bring our heroes together once more were about to set in motion.

* * *

"Who are those two?" Said Power loader, "In Battle Center C, the boys with the armor. Those outfits look like something out of a comic book! The support gear built in the suits are damn incredible." Ectoplasm said, "I don't think those boys even have quirks, but they are fine pilots."

Nezu chimed in, "Yes, they are quite astounding pilots, but the pair I'm more interested in is the duo of boys with the shield and wings. They work in perfect tandem, able to use combo attacks as if they practiced together." Snipe turned to a big red button, "I think it's time we give 'em a little scare." The rest of the spectators agreed. Cementoss pressed the button.

And so began the second time the Avengers assembled.

* * *

The ground began to shake with massive tremors. A building completely collapsed, leaving a pillar of dust to cover it's destruction. Not long after, a massive robot on treads the size of the building before it was destroyed rolled out of the cloud of dust. Tony, Rhodey, Sam, Steve, and T'Challa all turned to see the cause of the situation.

The Faux Villain, the one thing they were told to avoid, had just shown up right in front of them.

Any other applicants around simply screamed in fear and ran away, or tried to. The Arena Trap began to smash buildings, throwing debris everywhere. It didn't take long after rubble hit the ground. No doubt several people were trapped by the monstrosity.

"Sam!" Said Steve, quickly recovering from the shock, "We need to help them, come on!" And ran towards the victims, Sam quickly followed.

Rhodey pointed to the Faux Villain, "Hey Tony! Winner takes all!" And flew off to combat the massive Villain. Tony shouted, "No fair! False start!" As he gave chase.

Tony and Rhodey both opened fire upon the Arena Trap, but strangely, very little, if not nothing had an effect on it. Rhodey then stepped up his firepower, and launched several missiles from the silos on his collars. Tony used his anti-tank missiles, despite the numerous micro missiles, the anti-tank missiles had far more explosive power. Although they did something, it wasn't much.

T'Challa saw the Faux Villain, but held no responsibility to help. After all, it was absolutely worthless to finishing this test. He then began to walk away and continue to fight Villains. He looked at the two fools who were trying to fight it. He then looked at the ground in front of the Faux Villain. It was Steve, he remembered him. Steve and another boy with what T'Challa assumed to be home-made wings were attempting to protect and evacuate any other applicants who were trapped by the Faux Villain's antics.

Another glance at the duo trying to fight the Villain head-on. It didn't a scientist to recognize both were wearing armor similar to Tony's, making T'Challa assume either one was Tony. He remembered how Tony hardheadedly charged at the Sludge Villain when they met.

Clearly Tony hadn't changed one bit ever since then.

But all the while, he then remembered the nagging question, why was it worthless? Why would the Pro Hero of all people say it was best to avoid it? Then, it finally hit him; It wasn't worthless, because there was something else they were being tested on! He then turned back to look at the area of the battle, and ran right for it.

* * *

"Doesn't look like anything's working!" Shouted Rhodey. Tony opened up at the Faux Villain with repulsor blasts. "Pfft, I got this!" Tony boasted.

He made a flying charge for the Faux Villain, only to get knocked out of the sky as it retorted.

Rhodey snatched Tony and broke his fall. "Yeah, nice job hero." Tony shot him a glare.

Thankfully, Rhodey and Tony's efforts yielded a favorable circumstance. While they tried to obliterate the Faux Villain, the robot wound up piling debris in front of itself. Steve and Sam had managed to evacuate the trapped applicants. The pile-up of debris wound up temporarily blocking the Arena Trap's path, giving our heroes a small, but effective moment to catch their breath. Finally, our four heroes noticed each other.

Tony and Rhodey dropped and landed next to Steve and Sam. "Tony? Is that you?" Asked Steve, "Hey, Steve right? How've ya been?" Said Tony. "Tony, this is serious; we don't have time for catch-up."

"Pfft, live a little, the thing's trapped for the moment." Tony said. Sam spoke up, "Looks like you didn't do much to that giant robot. We need to make some sort of plan."

T'Challa, whom had just arrived to see the group, piped in, "Perhaps I could be of assistance?"

"Nice to see we got a group, but I got this." Boasted Tony, and quickly launched to restart his fight with the Faux Villain. Rhodey stayed behind with the others, "He's usually this pig-headed, sorry 'bout him. I'm Rhodey, nice to meet you guys." The other 3 introduced themselves, "Doesn't matter, I'm Steve by the way."

"I'm Sam, nice suit ya got there."

"I am T'Challa, Prince of Wakanda."

The 4 heard an explosion, followed by yelling. They turned to see Tony flung backwards towards them. He hit the ground with a grunt, "Okay, maybe that wasn't my best idea." Rhodey teased, "You think? What'd you think was gonna happen?"

Before Tony could retort, the sounds of crumbling and destruction boomed. The group turned only to find that the Faux Villain had broke through the blockade of debris, and made its way towards them.

"We're gonna have to work together if we want to beat this thing." Declared Steve. "Rhodey, get it's attention, Sam, you're with me, we'll try and find any weak points Tony and Rhodey made earlier, T'Challa, see if you slow it down, Tony, you're on troubleshoot, you try to make some more chinks in the armor for us. Let's roll!"

Tony reluctantly did as he was told, flying close to Rhodey to help draw the Faux Villain's attention away from the rest of the team. Everyone else quickly followed Steve's lead, using combo attacks to bring the Arena Trap down.

* * *

"Hm, some of the applicants in Battle Center C are teaming up to fight the Faux Villain, interesting." Said Nezu, clearly impressed that they were actually beginning to be successful in their efforts.

"Hold on, looks like the Faux Villain has other plans." Said Eraserhead. The spectators all turned back to the view screen to see what he meant.

* * *

Rhodey flew hard and fast, it looked like the Faux Villain wouldn't even have the chance to catch him. He gave a look back as he narrowly evaded another swing.

He shouldn't have looked back.

The moment he turned to face forwards again, the Faux Villain had been proactive. The Faux Villain had its massive hand right in Rhodey's flight path, and Rhodey flew right into it. The giant robot snapped its fist shut, trapping Rhodey.

"Rhodey!" Cried Tony, he broke off his attack to save his best friend. There was no way he would let Rhodey get hurt, or anyone else for that matter. He charged for the Villain's closed fist, it suddenly jerked its arm back, as if to throw a baseball. Tony pushed his thrusters to their limits to catch Rhodey in time.

But his effort was all for naught.

The massive Villain threw Rhodey as hard as it could, Rhodey couldn't pull out of his current path, nor could Tony save him in time. Rhodey hit the ground, _hard_. Tony's eyes went wide with shock at the horror of his best friend's misfortune. "RHODEY!" Cried Tony as he broke away from the fight completely to help his best friend.

The other 3 noticed Tony, but could do nothing to help. T'Challa immediately stepped up the pace, going from slowing the robot, to full on attacking it. Steve and Sam did the same.

Tony hit the ground running as he raced to Rhodey's side. "Gimme a sign, James!" He called to his friend. "Armor, vitals. NOW!" He demanded. " _James Rhodes is in ideal health conditions, but currently inoperative due to unconsciousness._ " Tony clenched his fist. His actions now driven by emotion, rather than logic. He roared as he took off right for the Faux Villain's head.

* * *

"What's that boy doing? He's insane if he's taking the Villain in a head-on collision." Questioned Snipe. The rest of the spectators, save one, all began to try to explain Tony's rash actions.

The silent spectator had a big, mustard yellow mane of hair, but his body was skinny, almost to the point of skeletal. _"There's no merit to fight the Faux Villain head-on, but he's doing it because he wants to protect people. I just know it."_ He thought as he watched on.

* * *

The 3 boys whom remained to fight the Faux Villain were growing more tired of fending it off. Sam had blundered as he made a fatal twist and turn to evade the Faux Villain's attacks. He dodged the first massive fist, his torso hurting from the sudden and painful twisting he made to evade. And wound up hitting the Faux Villain's second attack, causing him to fly into a building's window. He felt so lucky that he didn't hit the wall.

Steve wasn't so lucky. He made his way atop another building, level with the giant robot's midsection. But before he could make a move, the Villain spotted him. The Arena Trap swung with it's right arm, chopping a slanted portion of the building Steve was on. The debris slid off, taking Steve with it. Thankfully, Steve managed to land correctly, but hit the ground hard when he landed. It hurt to move, Steve felt so weak, and laid on his, exhausted.

T'Challa narrowly escaped from being crushed by debris and the Faux Villain's treads. He ran away from the Faux Villain as he dashed and sidestepped from falling debris. He was extremely tired, and could only retreat to lick his wounds. But he didn't get far enough. A massive chunk of debris fell right behind T'Challa, and sent him flying from the impact. Due to his exhaustion, he hit the ground on his front. He slowly and painfully rolled over to lay on his back.

All three had the same feeling of despair on their faces. They failed, despite how hard they fought, they were beaten, one by one. All they could do now was wait, and pray the timer was mere seconds to stopping. Steve, however, didn't despair.

For as long as one Hero remained, there would always be hope that the light of justice would overtake the darkness and despair.

Steve, Sam, and T'Challa all watched as Tony did something unthinkable to them. Tony took off from the ground with insane amounts of speed. The thrust exhaust from his boot jets was clearly bigger than before, indicating he was putting more power into into his flight.

T'Challa had thought Tony had made many stupid decisions before, but the one he made now would certainly be the most memorable.

Tony flew directly for the Faux Villain's head, going at full speed for a collision. His charge was so fast, and so powerful, that the Faux Villain didn't even have the chance to move or counter. Tony made sure his charge connected at full speed. And so it did.

He rammed the Faux Villain's face so hard, he broke through the armor plating, and came to a crashing stop inside its head.

His stupid, yet brave action had yielded some favorable results. Rhodey had very slowly pulled out of comatose, although he was groggy, he woke up as fast as he could. Steve, although enfeebled, had found the strength to stand up, and take his shield. Sam, whose wings were nearly torn, recovered from hitting the window with his head, and prepared to take flight once again. T'Challa, whom didn't have faith Tony would be successful, had become encouraged to continue to fight, no matter how much of a struggle it was to do so.

* * *

All-Might, whose body was skeletal and frail at the moment, smiled. _"That's what it means to be a hero, the spirit of self-sacrifice!"_ He thought as he watched our heroes all get up, and continue to fight.

Tony had encouraged all of them to go beyond, and keep fighting, no matter what the cost.

One by one, all the spectators broke into grins, smirks, and smiles, as they saw the next Avengers unite, and stand.

* * *

The 4 applicants suddenly began to work in tandem. As if they practiced for their entire lives together. Sam picked up Steve and flew them up to the upper-torso of the Villain. "Come on! Let's show Tony what working together can do!" Cheered Steve. Rhodey and T'Challa made a quick, but uneasy team-up as they fought alongside each other. As did Sam and Steve.

They began to slowly, but surely pick apart the Faux Villain, something that none of them did on their own.

But how long, they all wondered, could they hold out?

* * *

Tony hit his hard as he rammed the Faux Villain. He was knocked out, only his subconscious kept him company. His mind began to wander...back to the day where he began his dream of being a hero.

The incident happened so suddenly. Tony and Rhodey were having fun, playing in the woods. Since Tony's father had a manision out in a great forested area, Rhodey and Tony were able to have fun playing in the woods.

It became very apparent Tony couldn't climb trees.

Eventually, the duo were running around, pretending to be Pro Heroes. "I'm the military hero; Army Man!" Shouted Rhodey in pure bliss. "I'm the industructable hero; Metal man!" Cheered Tony. The two young boys ran around playing pretend. They fought imaginary villains, cheered on by imaginary bystanders. Until eventually they came accross a raging river.

They weren't paying attention.

Rhodey and Tony raced around, making sounds to add effects to their playing. Rhodey proclaimed, "Ultimate Spin Attack!" As he began to spin around. Unfortunatley, he spun around so much, he got dizzy, and stumbled closer to the fast-flowing river.

Tony had his back turned, only a moment, and disaster struck.

One moment, both he and his best friend were laughing, playing, and oblivious to the world beyond them. But now, Rhodey was in danger.

All Tony heard was a yelp. He snapped around as fast as he could to see why. Rhodey fell into the river, normally it wouldn't be a problem. But Rhodey hadn't learned to swim, and the water was very deep. Rhodey, due to his dizziness, had stumbled over and fell into the water. The river's current was powerful, and could pull Rhodey under in seconds. Without even thinking, Tony jumped in after him. The current swept Tony up instantly, and tossed him over and over.

Rhodey felt nothing but pure, unadulterated fear. He could only keep his head above the water for so long before he drowned.

Tony was also consumed by fear. He would lose his best friend, but he had no idea what got him to push past his fear. He finally managed to preform a doggy-paddle as he swam towards Rhodey.

He almost reached Rhodey, He was so close now! Just a little further...

But the world was cruel with misfortune. Rhodey couldn't kick or pull anymore, his head dunked below the surface. Tony gasped for air, the undertow had Rhodey in its grasp! But he had come too far just to lose to nature. He dove as deep as he could possibly go into the raging current. He could barely make out an image of Rhodey's body. Despite being dragged under, Rhodey still fought, even if he was scared to death by his current predicament.

Suddenly, Rhodey's eyes momentarily widened, and fell shut. He stopped struggling, and went limp. Tony was about to have a mental breakdown, Neither Rhodey's mom nor his dad knew where they were, they had nothing to pull Rhodey out with, and Rhodey stopped moving. Even through his mind snapping, he pushed his lungs to their absolute limits to reach his drowning best friend.

Tony snatched Rhodey's wrist with one hand, and used the other to pull. He would not let this end this way. He was out of air, and Rhodey was barely clinging to life. Tony's eyelids grew heavy, He was fighting on borrowed time, and could not win.

But he never let defeat stop him before, and he definitely won't let that start now.

Finally, both Tony and Rhodey's head broke through the water's surface. Tony, with Rhodey in tow, had swam to the side of the river. He pulled Rhodey out, and Rhodey began to cough and move. "Rhodey! You're alive!" Cried Tony. The two began to hug, crying as they survived such a horrifying incident.

Tony and Rhodey knew what would happen when they returned, but neither cared.

From that day forward, even though he had no Quirk, Tony Stark vowed to become a hero. So that His best friend, or anyone else for that matter, would be hurt or scared again.

* * *

Tony reached for his aching head. But he soon realized he couldn't move his arm. He was inside a little hole he made inside the Faux Villain. He damaged something, and hoped it didn't put the robot into a frenzy. He recollected the memory of his ramming charge. _"Wait, if I can pierce the armor with enough repulsor power, then I can do more internal damage."_ He suddenly got several ideas to demolish the Villain in one fell swoop.

* * *

"Despite all the applicants fighting the Faux Villain already have secure spots in the entrance exams, they seem to be set upon stopping the Villain." Observed Nezu. "Well, they're certainly trying to act like heroes." Ectoplasm stated. "Who're those kids by the way?" Asked Midnight.

Eraserhead quickly looked at the list of applicants in the Battle Center, "Hm, says here those applicants are T'Challa, the prince of Wakanda. He was offered a recommendation, but insisted on taking the exams. Sam Wilson, he was born quirk-less, but he still passed the written exam, his little backpack got him a secure spot for approval. Steve Rodgers, his Quirk is super-enhance. Basically, from what we can tell, it's a mutational Quirk that magnifies his body's functions a thousandfold. Then, there's James Rhodes, his armor appears to be similar in design with our next person, Tony Stark. Looks like Tony was also offered a recommendation, and also turned it down."

Midnight blinked in surprise, then turned her face back to the screen, confused. "Doesn't that mean...?" Eraserhead simply nodded. Midnight's eyes widened, "R-REALLY!?" Eraserhead nodded again. Midnight looked flabbergasted as she looked closer to the battle being fought before her eyes.

"Although, they aren't the only children to be in the same case." Said Nezu, as he pointed to several other screens. One screen had a boy wearing a ski mask and hoodie, wearing red and blue apparel. Another showed a girl with a quirk that allowed her to change proportions of her body. Many more showed interesting displays of power and skill.

Another spectator, whom had an average build for his body, and wore a lab coat narrowed his eyes at our heroes. A smile curled up on his face as he said, "Wait for it..."

* * *

Outside the Faux Villain, Steve, Rhodey, Sam, and T'Challa were not in peak shape. Despite putting dents into the Faux Villain, they weren't doing enough. The applicants could only do so much before they were spent completely. Before, they were tired, but now, it was hurting to fight on. Tony was a super-genius, and could probably think of so many different ways to destroy the Faux Villain in mere seconds. But none of the others could, even T'Challa, whom had self-proclaimed superior intellect, was bewildered by Stark's ARC Reactor, the pinnacle of power for Stark Industries. They were running out of ideas, and everything else.

They needed Tony, and they needed him now.

Almost as if it were on cue, a massive light began to glow from the top of the Faux Villain's head. The armor plating made a very audible crack as a gigantic beam of blue energy blasted through.

A lone figure climbed out of the hole, revealing to be none other than Tony. "Hey everybody," Tony said boldly as he folded his arms with a cocksure smile on his face, "Didja miss me?"

The Faux Villain reached up to crush Tony like a gnat. Tony jumped off of the robot's head just before it could hit him. He fired off his repulsors as he neared the ground, dropping into a superhero landing as he touched down.

"We can pierce that thing if we hit it right. I know a way I can bring that junk heap down in one move." Explained Tony. Steve said, "Do it! We're almost out of time! Everyone, cover Tony!"

The Faux Villain rolled towards them, our heroes finally stood, side-by-side, making an inspiring stance to anyone watching. They would fight, and win, as one!

Tony turned around, and dropped into a squat. The children stood their ground as the bought Tony time. The heir had began to remove the armor on his torso and head, Rhodey glanced and asked, "What're you doing? I don't think ditching the suit's battery won't help."

Tony, without even giving a reaction, "Don't worry, The limbs each come with their own sub-battery, in case the main ARC Reactor should fail. But I've pushed the thrusters too hard, I dunno if they'll hold out until we get this done."

T'Challa noticed Tony had removed the armor on his thighs as well, and began to fit the removed armor together into some sort of device. "What are you making?" Asked the prince. Tony responded, "I can set the Arc Reactor to overload and explode, with the munitions I still have in the armor-" He began to remove cladding on his gauntlets, and pried out what T'Challa assumed to be rockets or missiles of some sort, "-I can use them to help create bigger and more explosions. If I can place this "bomb" in the Faux Villain properly, I can create a chain of several explosions all over the inner-workings.

"That being said, I-" He was cut short as Steve interjected, "No, what if you can't get out in time? You'd be trapped. Besides, you said yourself the flight systems are breaking down. It's too risky!" He scolded Tony. Tony didn't listen and picked up the improvised explosive. "Don't you dare, Tony!" Threatened Steve.

Tony rested his hand on Steve's shoulder and opened up his mouth, as his was about to retort. But before he, or anyone else could react, had launched with great speed in order to escape a lecture. "NO! GET BACK HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Tony didn't listen, and continued on his way. "Leave him be, Steven," Said T'Challa, "If the man thinks it will work, we've got to try. We're too tired to refuse." Steve reluctantly nodded in agreement.

But Steve then noticed; his shield was missing. He looked at his back, then to Tony. Tony took Steve's shield, and did so without anyone noticing? _"Maybe there's more to Tony than I thought."_

Tony evaded anything the Faux Villain threw at him. Suddenly, he felt a very alarming shift in propulsion from his feet. His boots were failing, if he pushed hard enough, he might get distance, but destroy the boots in the process.

Tony reached the open hole in the Faux Villain's head, and dropped inside.

* * *

The lab-coated spectator's grin grew, "Just like the old man." He said as he watched Tony. Eraserhead turned to look at him, "Banner, you can't be serious." Banner turned to Eraserhead, "Believe me, the sap did the same type of thing, actually, the same exact thing every time."

Power Loader noticed what was going on, "So, he rigged parts of his suit into a bomb. By the looks of it, he's built all of his explosive weaponry into it. I think Stark's gonna try and make a catalyst of explosions. What a smart kid."

"As much as I hate to feed a Stark's ego, he's more than that. He's a Stark, meaning he's not going to play by the book."

Nezu piped up, "Of course. After all, one way or another, they're all related to heroes."

Banner had a single thought, _"Just like their parents..."_

* * *

Tony Landed deeper into the Faux Villain's inner-workings. They were so dated, it was insulting that this thing gave Tony a hard time. He had just broke through a few pieces of machinery.

 _"Just as I thought,"_ Thought Tony, _"They didn't leave any of the important stuff in the head. Which means the control and power systems are most likely in the center."_ He had snatched Steve's shield before he took off. He'd make sure to apologize later for what he was about to do. _"I hope Steve built this thing tough, because this is gonna be big!"_

Tony gouged out even more of the interior. If he was right, which of course he was, he should be at the ideal location now.

The Faux Villain was shaking, meaning everyone outside was doing their job, good.

Tony quickly set down his homemade bomb next to what he assumed to be important. He snatched his incomplete helmet from the device, and put it back on.

"Armor, overload ARC Reactor on my signal...NOW!"

The ARC Reactor in the bomb began to glow, and hum with power. Tony knew it wouldn't even be a few seconds, and blasted off with utmost speed.

The hum got higher and higher in pitch, and the glow got brighter and brighter. Tony's boot jets were overclocking, and definitely beginning to meltdown.

The bomb went off.

Tony didn't escape the explosion in time, and was swept up in the shock-wave. Thankfully, his boot jets weren't through yet. He had Steve's shield to thank for blocking the shock to his back. He flew out into the sky, too far too fast.

* * *

Steve, T'Challa, Sam, and Rhodey all jumped a little when they heard a massive explosion. The flare from the explosion was bright blue, like from Tony's Reactor. "Tony!" Called Rhodey, and everyone started to move towards the Faux Villain.

They stopped in their tracks to see that Tony was right; The explosion spread throughout the massive robot, and set off a chain of explosions through the entire inner-structure.

But what happened to Tony?

* * *

Banner watched in amusement, "It took him long enough, it took Iron Man less than 20 seconds."

"Really?"

"Yup, those were the days. I didn't give Howie enough credit. He was Quirk-less, you'd think everyone would be doing hero work for him. He'd just take it as an insult. Honestly, I kinda admired how much effort he put into being a Pro. He was secretly trying harder than anyone else. With his utility belt full of gizmos that bewildered me-" Banner quickly realized he was going into a tangent.

"What? Not even Hank put in as much effort to being a Pro Hero, and he was Quirk-less too." The other spectators chuckled as they turned to see the aftermath of our heroes' team-up.

* * *

Tony messed up, badly. He over-taxed his jet boots, a big mistake. Although he escaped the explosion, he flew too fast to turn back and land. He blew into the sky, and his boots shut down. But how!? It only took Tony a second to realize the problem.

He pushed the repulsors in the boots so hard that they wound up melting and fusing the thrusters and circuitry; he was wearing literal dead weight on his feet.

He didn't make spare boots, mistake number one. He was careless about Steve's shield, mistake number two. Although the shield useful, it was utterly useless now that it was destroyed. He'd made a mental note to make a new one for Steve later, if he survived.

"There he is! We have to catch him!" Shouted Rhodey. Sam had taken off with incredible speed to catch Tony. Sam met Tony several miles above the ground. Although Sam did indeed catch Tony, the speed of Tony's fall gave too much an impact to stop. Both Tony and Sam were falling now.

Rhodey took off to make another attempt to brake the fall. Only Rhodey succeeded. He narrowly snatched both Tony and Sam before using whatever air-brakes Tony had been able to install.

The three still made a small crash as they landed, "Okay, we needa work on that." Tony belted out as he did his best to stand up. Stark wound up falling on his rear, only to have Steve extend a hand to help. "Well, working as a team has its perks, huh?" Tony took Steve's hand and helped pull himself up, "I'll think about my answer, I'm still not too sure it's something I want to do often." He joked

The team had regrouped. T'Challa started, "It appears forming an official team should be in order. After all, we do seem to keep crossing paths too often." The others began to voice their opinions.

President Mic's booming voice called out, "TEN SECONDS!" Making our heroes realize that this was still the Entrance Exam. "Well, I already got enough points. How 'bout you all?" Asked Tony. "Same here." Said Steve.

"Me too."

"Of course I know I have passed."

"Pfft, I bet I got more points than you."

Tony and Rhodey began to bicker over who got more points. Steve and Sam began to compliment each other for their attributes. Suddenly Steve asked, "Wait, Tony, where's my shield?" Tony froze with a blank expression on his face. "I-i'll make you a new one?" He said nervously. "Really!?" Eagerly asked Steve. "Y-yeah, totally." Tony said, masking his fear that Steve would pummel him.

A single booming shout rang out, "AND THAT'S IT! TIME'S UUUUP!" Shouted President Mic.

The crack-pot team returned to conversing with each other. Except for T'Challa, he was looking at the others, confused. _"Is this what my father did? When he was a part of the Avengers? If so, it feels so...strange."_ The prince never knew how his father worked with others. T'Challa felt that, as the next Black Panther, he must stand alone. Perhaps, just maybe, that wouldn't have to be so...

* * *

 _One Week Later_ _..._

Tony had been working non-stop to complete the Mark 3, he wouldn't let the mistakes he made in the Entrance Exam happen again. He'd also been improving the incomplete War Machine. He wanted to make sure Rhodey would never get hurt when he wore it.

He also eventually got around to working on Steve's new shield. He was using Stark Industries' very limited stock of Vibranium to make it.

Tony had just finished the final touches on his new helmet. This new helmet had a remote control feature to access the many functions and equipment in the suit. It retained the design features of the Mark II, but with more color. Tony also realized his armor wasn't modular enough to handle bizarre situations. To compensate, he added a utility belt and other features to the armor. He also added manual and remote triggers for armor functions, definitely a worthy shot for most advanced armor yet.

But another contender was the completed War Machine. He finished it hours ago, but it was still incredible. The finished product(War Machine armor, Iron Man Model 11) was a prototype designed to be more advanced and combat-oriented than the Mark 3.

Tony went from his new helmet to check up on Steve's shield, he still need to paint it, but that can wait.

Rhodey broke through the door, "Tony! We got mail from U.A.!" Announced Rhodey. The two had both picked up their letters, and opened them. Inside the letters were holo-disks. "Yes!" Shouted Tony, "I know for a fact I got in!"

Tony went to one side of the room and turned his on, Rhodey did the same on the opposite side of the room, both had their backs turned to each other, focused on their results.

" _I AM HERE! AS A PROJECTION!_ " Declared the world's greatest hero, All Might. Both boys were taken aback, shocked that All Might was the one announcing their results. The Avengers were famous, but All Might was seen like a demi-god.

" _Anthony Stark, James Rhodes. You two were incredible on the written exams, perfect scores, both of you. Even if half of the practical exam you were fighting a Zero-point Faux Villain, you both got stunning, even awe-inspiring scores on the exam. Young Stark, you scored 160 points, tying with Young Rhodes for 2nd place._ "

Both Tony and Rhodey were a little upset that they tied. They wanted to outdo each other, and the exam didn't prove which was the better.

" _Even though you both had overwhelming amounts of combat points, combat points weren't the only factor!_ " Both boys were confused, only to realize simultaneously what All Might meant. " _A panel of judges watched the exams, searching for those who display heroic traits; Perseverance, Awareness, and most importantly, Selflessness. Even though you seemingly fought the Faux Villain out of sport, you both recognized the danger as time progressed. You and a handful of other examinees took action when none of the rest did. You both fought at the risk of your own safety, when you recognized the threat. As such, the judges saw fit to award you and the other applicants with rescue points!_ "

The screen changed from All Might's face to a scoreboard, the contents being the list of top 10 highest scores of applicants. At the top was T'Challa, with a score of 200 Combat points, and 90 Rescue points. Tony came in 2nd with 160 Combat points, and 100 Rescue points. Rhodey tied with Tony for second, but was the lower slot since he had 60 Rescue points. Steve came in 3rd with 150 Combat points, and had 50 rescue points. Sam came in 4th with 100 Combat points, and 30 Rescue points.

Tony's eyes scrolled over the board, noting several Japanese, and American names. A real eye-opener for the duo was the last-place slot-holder. The last-place person managed to get in on Rescue points alone, with a tally of 60 points.

"Young Stark, Young Rhodes, both of you, welcome to the Hero Academia."

* * *

 **A/N: WOO! At long last, Chapter 2 is here! I hope some people caught the references to Spider Man and Ms Marvel, even if a little shoe-horned in.** **Don't worry, the roster for the Avengers will grow in time, in fact, you get new additions next chapter! Unfortunately, some of the more mythological characters won't be in this story...BUT! But, they might be featured in a spin-off story I felt about writing.**

 **In other news, Quirk-Less in going to be completely re-written, I'll write a note and post it in Quirk-Less ASAP to explain why, Ratchet's Journey will get a new chapter soon, same goes for The American Knight.**

 **Here's to hoping I can make a schedule for writing and actually get the next chapter out soon!**

 **oh, one more thing.**

 **Leave a Review, they're much appreciated, and show that you care.** **Besides, I want to hear some ideas coming from readers, like you.**

 **Till next time!**


	3. Start of a new Era

**Chapter 3...IS HERE! I've been spending time writing the new start for Quirk-Less, sorry. This chapter, we get introduced to the rest of the Avengers!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers Academy, or My Hero Academia.**

 **With our heroes passing the Entrance Exams, They now will attend the greatest school for Pro Heroes, U.A! There, they will begin the adventure to become Pro Heroes themselves.**

 **But will any of them make it to see the second day of attendance, with an eccentric teacher like Eraserhead?**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Beginner's Luck**

T'Challa made sure to hide his anxiety. This was the first time he ever attended a public Japanese school, or any school for that matter. But he was here; The very first day of the Hero Course in U.A!

T'Challa never really went to any schools in Wakanda either, due to his status as prince. It was upsetting and obnoxious that he wasn't allowed to act his age at all.

The prince made his way, reaching his new classroom, Class 1-A. T'Challa wanted to arrive early to avoid drawing unwanted attention, but unfortunately, it appeared that another student had beat him to the punch.

"Greetings, good morning classmates," the student declared, "I am Tenya Iida, from the Somei Private Academy."

 _"I wonder...what this Iida behaves like."_ Thought T'Challa. The prince introduced himself, "I am T'Challa, Prince of Wakanda. I was home-schooled along with my younger sister until now." He said formally. Iida appeared to be unshaken by the statement, "I see, if you need any help, feel fre..." He trailed off as he realized, "Wait! T'Challa, as in the next Black Panther!?"

"Indeed, I am to take my father's place as king and Black Panther."

Iida regained his composure, "I hope we both excel at this astonishing institution of learning."

 _"That went...strangely well, I believe. I believe he is also of nobility in some way."_ T'Challa thought to himself.

 _Later..._

Students began to enter the classroom as time progressed. One student, with messy blonde hair, had almost instantly became identified to T'Challa as the asshole of the group. The blonde kid almost instantly got into a fight with Iida about etiquette when he entered the room. A girl with short, dark hair and two audio plugs hanging from her ears entered. T'Challa was intrigued and almost asked her how she kept them from getting tangled, but quickly suppressed the thought due to his etiquette. Tony and his companion, Rhodey, both entered the classroom. Several people recognized them as they went to their seats, mobbing Tony by showering him with admiration.

Soon, Steve entered alongside Sam, Sam hadn't removed his flight goggles, and Steve wore a gear belt which had a pouch hanging on his right thigh. They new-coming duo noticed Tony and Rhodey, "Hey everyone!" Greeted Steve. Introductions were cut short as a pale-skinned boy who wore his blazer, but not his shirt loudly declared, "HI GUYS!" throughout the room.

Iida quickly shifted his attention from the delinquent boy to the newcomer, "Where is your shirt!?" He demanded. The boy looked down, realizing his was shirtless, "Oh man!" He shouted. his face flushed bright red as he tried to button up and cover his exposed torso. Tony chuckled at the comedic exploit. A caucasian boy wearing glasses, and really red shoes outlined with white jogged into the room, "Am I late!? Am I on time!?" He panicked. Some students laughed, while Iida tried to reprimand them for laughing at the two newcomers' exploits.

T'Challa greeted the classroom, "Hello. I am T'Challa, Prince of Wakanda, pleased to make your acquaintance." He said with a bow. Some students "oohed" and "aahed" at the sight of the prince.

Several last arrivals were made, the very last being Izuku Midoriya. The boy was last place on the leader-board, but had one of the highest scores of Rescue Points. People were almost in full swing of chatter about how the boy somehow managed to bring down the 0-point Arena Trap in a single punch. Tony's interested was peaked at the mention of such a story.

But the attention given to Izuku by the class was interrupted when a strange, messy, homeless person sipping a packet of applesauce and enveloped in a sleeping bag had entered the room. Tony was very intrigued on how that man managed to stand up straight in a sleeping bag. The homeless man-apparently named Mr. Aizawa-introduced himself as a teacher, despite the obvious skepticism filling the room.

The teacher held up gym uniforms as he ordered in a bored, monotone voice, "I know this is sudden..but put these on and go outside."

Tony quickly changed out of his school uniform, but kept wearing his gloves and boots. The locker room held strange people. The panicky-glasses kid (as Tony nick-named him for now) was currently climbing on the walls and ceiling while he changed. The shirtless kid put on his pants, but somehow forgot to put on his shirt, again. Steve's uniform barely fit him, due to his unnaturally incredible physique. T'Challa's uniform somehow seemed...much more refined that everyone else's clothes.

* * *

"A Quirk assessment test," Said Aizawa, "You've never been allowed to use your Quirks in physical exams before." It didn't even take a second for Tony to work out where the teacher was going with this.

"The country's still using averages from test results not using Quirks. They're not allowing those with power to excel, being completely irrational about equality. Bakugo, your results were...eye-opening. In junior high, what was your best on the softball throw?"

Bakugo answered with no hesitation, "67 meters."

"Then try it using your Quirk."

Bakugo stepped up to the baseball base, ball in hand. "You can do whatever you want, as long as you stay in the circle." Aizawa instructed, "Hurry up, show us what you got."

Bakugo rolled his arm back for the pitch. His face turned scary as he hurled the ball, "DIE!" He roared. A massive, fireball explosion propelled the ball, sending it flying. Aizawa spoke, "Know your own maximum first. That's the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero." He raised a device up for the class to see. The device showed the ball's distance, being 705 meters.

This took everyone aback.

Then, everyone got anxious, being allowed to use their Quirks in a practical test for the first time. "It looks fun, huh?" Aizawa said mockingly. "You have three years to become a hero. Will you be able to keep that attitude the whole time? All right then, Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged as hopeless, and sent home."

Everyone's demeanor of excitement turned to fear.

"We're free to do what we want with the circumstances of out students. Welcome to U.A's Hero Course!" Said Aizawa as he made a scary smiling face.

"Last place gets expelled?"

"But it's only the first day of school!"

"Even if it wasn't the first day, this is too unfair!"

Tony broke through the illusion Aizawa set, "Don't listen to him, he'd be more serious if he wanted to expel someone." Aizawa smile dropped as Tony began to explain what he was trying to do. "If I could, I'd expel you right now." He said to Tony. Rhodey whispered to the class what was going on, "Stark Industries helps fund U.A, it'd be unwise to expel Tony. If he does, Stark Industries could pull the plug on U.A." The class understood.

T'Challa finally figured Stark out. Since Tony's company helped fund the school, he believed that U.A was his playground. Tony was very ignorant, taking risky gambits like now would only cause more and more problems later on. Or was the heir putting on some sort of facade? No time to think about that.

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains. Calamities whose time or place can't be placed or predicted. Japan is covered in unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you thought you could go talk with your friends at Mickey D's after school, too bad for you. Because for the next 3 years, U.A. will do all it can to give you one hardship after another. You gotta overcome those hardships with all you got."

 **Test #1: The 50-meter dash**

Aizawa wasn't about to let Tony have his way completely. And so, forbade the heir from using his propulsion systems.

Everyone else already used their Quirks to their advantage. The shirtless kid simply jumped across the lane. Heck, even Rhodey got a decent 6 seconds. Midoriya came close behind at 7 seconds. Sam, too, had made it in 7 seconds.

Tony was paired with T'Challa, which easily made for a humiliating match-up. T'Challa had gotten 5 seconds, just behind Steve's record of 4. Tony, who really wasn't athletic at all, was dead last, out of breath, and with a time of 12 seconds. He hoped no one noticed.

 **Test #2: Grip Strength**

Tony had built his gloves to lift several tons with general ease. Although that would help, it certainly wouldn't keep him out of last place. He really had to find a way to even his odds. The armors both he and Rhodey had could magnify the user's strength. But Tony wasn't as strong as Rhodey, in fact, he was definitely weaker. And his pride wouldn't let him go down like this.

Tony began to fiddle with his grip, quickly pulling out a custom multi-tool. He made a grin and giggled as he looked around to make sure no one was watching...

"Aizawa, I'm done." Tony said casually as he handed his grip to the teacher. "About time, Stark-!" Aizawa gasped as he saw the measurement, which was 9999.99 kilograms, although he knew what really happened, he was in shock at how no one saw him mess with the grip.

"Cut the crap, kid." Aizawa said angrily, "I know for a fact that you tampered with this!"

Tony said with a mocking innocence, "But you said we 'could use any asset at our disposal to enhance our overall performances', besides, you never set any sort of limits to what I was able to do this time."

Aizawa's anger at Tony dissolved to heartfelt concern. "I know you want to be a hero, but I've read your file. You don't belong here, even with your friend," He said as he gestured to Rhodey, "I'll pass you this once, since you put in the effort to try and surpass everyone else. But remember, you're Quirk-less, you're at a much bigger risk than anyone else, even if you've got some fancy gear."

Tony retorted, "Just 'cause I'm Quirk-less doesn't mean I'm some helpless kid! And don't you dare try to think otherwise, and I'll prove it!"

"Then it looks like I'll have to find something more challenging...that is, if you can handle it."

 **Test #3: Standing Long Jump**

Tony was finally allowed to use his jet boots for once. He bent forward, his boots audibly charged up as he leaned forward. He jumped, firing off only quick bursts from his boots.

It was really his unlucky day.

He angled his feet the wrong way, and wound up performing a front flip, landing on his back.

Some kids laughed, other kids, including Rhodey, offered to help Tony get up. He refused, getting up on his own. It was obvious his pride was taking a beating, taking one fail after another.

He had to do something, and quick. The only time he passed was because Aizawa pitied him. At this rate, he was going to be last.

 **Test #4: Repeated Side-steps**

Complete, absolute, utter fail. Tony tried to fire his glove repulsors to compensate. This, unfortunately, left his shoulders in a sorry state. He fired them off without any sort of shock absorption. And almost pushed his arms into the sides of his torso.

 **Test #5: Softball Toss**

This was one of Tony's few remaining chances to not get last. The shirtless kid, whom he'd only found out now was Amadeus Cho, was currently holding the ball toss record. Glasses kid, who was really named Peter Parker, held 5th place. Parker was behind T'Challa, Steve, and Bakugo.

Well, that was a lie, Amadeus didn't exactly hold the record, he and a girl somehow got infinity. Fortunately for Amadeus, he got so angry that he hurled the ball into space, making him tied with the girl.

"So I can do anything I want as long I stay in this circle?"

"Just don't push it." Said Aizawa.

"Awright then!" Declared Stark, "Watch closely kids! This is how you play ball back in the good ol' U.S of A!" Tony raised his arm in the air, and leaned back, preparing to take his biggest gambit yet.

Unlike before, he currently had his helmet on. If he wanted to make this one count for something, he couldn't risk eyeballing it.

He chucked the baseball as hard as he possibly could, firing off a repulsor burst to help launch the ball. He quickly looked up, setting his HUD to target the ball. Then the ball finally began to descend.

"Well, here goes everything!"

He raised his armored arm, aiming right for the ball. He fired a continuous, concussive beam to help gain distance. The ball jolted, changing course at a 90 degree angle. The ball began to go farther than anyone, even Tony, would've thought.

Aizawa looked down at his phone, "Well now...704.9 meters, I admit it, good job."

Tony took a long breath in, he'd actually managed to not come in last place. Or did he?

He realized he was still in the hot seat as he heard, "Midoriya, you're up!" Called Aizawa, handing the boy a ball.

 _"Oh fuuu...If he makes this, I'll be last! Best case scenario; he flops. But that's the kid who got in on Rescue Points alone!"_ Panic raced through Tony's mind, this last kid still had a shot of one-upping Tony if he could get past Tony's score.

Tony noticed Midoriya had a look of terror on his face; the kid was definitely trying to hide something.

Midoriya prepared to pitch, his arm pulled back, extended as far as possible. He then pushed forward, his throwing arm aglow with strange lines. Everyone felt the immense suspense and tension. Midoriya threw the ball as hard as he could muster. Tony knew it was over for him; Midoriya would get a higher score, and Tony would be dead last. And so, the heir shut his eyes in shame, knowing his dream would be short-lived.

"46 meters."

Tony opened his eyes in confusion. Midoriya looked down at the palm of his hand, it was obvious he was expecting more than that dismal display.

Aizawa cleared the confusion amongst the class, "I erased your Quirk," his hair began to float, his eyes turned red, and his scarf began to unravel from his neck, "That Entrance Exam definitely wasn't rational enough. They even accepted a kid like you."

It hit Tony at that moment who Aizawa really was.

"A person like you shouldn't even be allowed to enroll at schools like this." Tony knew that Aizawa wasn't just talking about Midoriya. Even if he was being called "the next Iron Man" he knew that he'd have to earn it.

"Shoulda said something earlier, Eraserhead," Tony muttered to himself, "I almost didn't figure it out."

Aizawa continued, "From What I can tell, you can't control your Quirk, can you? You want to break your body again? Thinking that someone's gonna save your useless body or something?"

"Th-that's not what I was trying to-!" Midoriya was cut short as Aizawa's scarf snatched him, and pulled him closer.

"Even _if_ you weren't trying to, that's what everyone around you will be forced to do. There was a very passionate hero in the past. He saved millions of lives all by himself, and then became a legend. Even if you have the same reckless valor, you're useless if all you can do is throw one punch!"

The next choice of words shot Midoriya through the heart one way or another, "Izuku Midoriya, with your power, you can't become a hero."

Aizawa's scarf retracted and returned to rest on his shoulders, his hair dropped, signifying something. Tony presumed that's when Eraserhead's Quirk stopped. "I've returned your Quirk. I'm giving you a second chance at the ball toss. So hurry up and get it over with."

Tony knew there was something he can do. "Wait, I got an idea!" He declared as he raced past Aizawa, and stopped right next to Midoriya. The heir then began to whisper into Midoriya's ear.

Everyone, including Rhodey, was confused at what the boy genius was trying to pull. "If I read correctly," Stated Eraserhead, "Stark's what they call a 'Super Genius'. Whatever he's got in mind, he definitely knows what he's doing."

Tony finished whispering to Midoriya, "Remember, it's basic physics! Energy's gotta go somewhere!" He said as he jogged back to the class. The infinity girl went up to him and asked, "Um, what'd you say to him?"

"Oh, you're about to find out what...in practice."

Izuku's face looked determined once more as he extended his arm out. Without any warning, he hurled the ball with all his might. The ball took off at near impossible speeds. Everyone dropped their jaws as they watched the ball disappear into the sky.

Tony's helmet began to process the calculations of the speed. The ball broke the sound barrier!

Tony opened the faceplate, "Okay...I knew something would happen, I didn't know he had _that_ much power!"

The ball finally hit the ground. "705.3 meters."

Everyone looked at Midoriya, he was definitely in pain. He clenched his fist, revealing that one of his fingers were quite injured. "Mr. Aizawa," Midoriya challenged, "I can still move!"

Aizawa himself had a grin on his face, albeit was very terrifying to look at.

Tony was currently calculating the distance if Midoriya used more than one finger. Blissful to the fact that Midoriya pretty much threw him under the bus. The other students began to voice their reactions and opinions on the incident.

Trophy asshole, as Tony nicknamed him, broke from the line of students. "TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON, DEKU, YOU BASTARD!" He roared with a frightening look on his face. Aizawa's scarf snapped, snatching Bakugo by the head, and under his arm. "What the-? These cloths are hard..!" Bakugo slowly twisted his body to turn and face Aizawa.

Tony's eyes narrowed at the scarf, trying to remember where he saw the mysterious item before. He blinked as the memory hit him, "Waitaminute. I remember that gizmo! The scarf was built as a capture weapon from carbon fiber woven together with-what was it again?" He digressed as he tried to remember, "Anyway, the scarf's built-to-last, I remember developing the targeting system for that old thing."

Everyone stopped, a child built a capture weapon that was practically inescapable? Aizawa tried steering the conversation back, "Quit using your Quirk already, you're giving me dry-eye."

Since tension were relatively calm, Tony decided to explain what happened, "Well. It's basic physics; energy has to go somewhere. Since Midoriya's Quirk looks like it uses energy, all he had to do was...well...that."

All eyes were on Tony as he explained Deku's throw. How did this kid know so much?! Some would assume he passed the exam on science alone. They still hadn't seen his Quirk yet, unless of course those laser beams were? maybe not.

"Whatever," Said Eraserhead, "Whoever's up next, go."

Midoriya tiptoed away from Bakugo in fear. Infinity girl had walked up to "Deku" to ensure his well-being.

 **Test #6: Sit-ups**

Tony was absolutely pathetic compared to everyone else. Even a small kid with purple balls for hair somehow managed to do more sit-ups than him. Rhodey got 38, T'Challa got 44, Amadeus got 45, Steve got 80, Sam got 33. Tony fought hard, but dropped out at 27. Tony hated being the weakest, everyone was always looking down on him.

It made Tony feel helpless.

Sure, he had the greatest, most powerful tool of them all; a brain, a smart one at that. But this was physical, not mental exercise. And unless he had any, at least one Quirk, he just couldn't keep up.

He did not want to be pitied, it was the worst feeling in the world. Everyone would think that he'd be at risk, telling him he couldn't be a hero, or telling him he was putting himself at risk. It got him riled up every time someone pitied him that he was weak.

 **Test #7: Seated toe-touch**

The worst fail.

 **Test #8: Long-distance run**

Tony was in the back of the pack, far behind it, to be exact. He was tired out from the other tests, but he wasn't going to give out now. He was wheezing, sweating, and panting heavily. Rhodey turned his head to see Tony in such a sorry state, as did Steve. _"He's not gonna get far enough! But he's not quitting, keep it rolling!"_ Thought Steve. Rhodey called to Tony, "C'mon Tony! PUSH!"

Tony was starting to slow down, he felt like he couldn't go on anymore.

Rhodey was beginning to worry, at this rate, Tony would be screwed. He had to go back and help his best friend.

But before Rhodey could turn around, Tony started to run at level-best speed. He was screaming, sweating, wheezing, and breaking down all at once. But showed no signs of stopping. In fact, Tony was speeding up! His struggling body was pushing beyond its limits to catch-up to the rest of the group.

Tony suddenly began to pass almost the entire group. His eyes closed, he was squeamish to be sure.

Everyone jogged and watched in awe as Tony clumsily and desparatly sped past them. In fact, he almost caught up with the with the lead! Steve noticed this and began to cheer, "Come on! Hustle, hustle!" Tony began to move faster and faster.

For a moment, it seemed like Tony was going to pass everyone. But only for a moment.

Tony just couldn't keep up anymore, he hadn't done this sort of thing as a kid, and now it came back to haunt him. Tony stumbled, and fell to the ground. He wound up in a tumble as he rolled to a stop, completely exhausted. He left himself a sweating, panting, weak mess on the ground.

But Rhodey, nor Steve would let this continue.

Rhodey broke from his path, running to help Tony get up. Steve, too, had veered off to assist. The two quickly placed Tony's arms on their shoulders, and jogged back to the group. "No man left behind!" Declared Steve. Tony would've retorted, but was too tired to do so.

Aizawa looked from a distance, smiling. Tony had given it all he could, definitely putting more effort than most. It was obvious everyone else outclassed him easily. Aizawa knew he shouldn't go easy on Tony, but all the effort was worth merit. And so, decided to let Tony getting assistance slide, after all, he was the weakest link of the chain.

* * *

When Tony recovered, he tried to convince everyone the help wasn't necessary, despite the fact that everyone saw him collapse. And so, Class 1-A all grouped up before Aizawa, ready to see the results.

"Okay," Said the teacher, "I'll quickly tell you the results. The total is simply the marks you got from each test. It'd be a waste of time to tell each of you your scores, so I'll show you all at once. And, the person with the lowest score unfortunately, won't be expelled." Everyone knew why he changed his mind, as Tony had already shattered Aizawa's illusion.

Aizawa made a mental note and vowed to find a way to troll Tony back.

In 1st, was Amadeus Cho, 2nd went to Steve, 3rd went to Peter, 4th went to T'Challa, Rhodey came in 19th, Sam was in 23th. Many more names Tony hadn't even the faintest clue on how to pronounce. After a long list, everyone finally saw who was in last place.

Midoriya got 26th, Tony got 27th.

"By the way," Aizawa piped up, "I do have the power to expel you on the first day. But I wasn't going to, even though I can." Everyone looked at him in confusion, "It was a rational deception to help you draw out the upper-limits on your Quirks. But if _someone_ would've kept their mouth shut, it would've been more effective." Glaring at Tony with pent-up rage.

Everyone began to voice their reactions, relaxed and happy that Tony shot through Aizawa's grip of fear. Aizawa concluded, "With that, we're done here. There're handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom, so when you get back, look over them."

Aizawa then proceeded to walk off, stopping next to Midoriya to hand him a note, "Have the old lady fix you in the nurse's office. Tomorrow will be packed with more rigorous tests, prepare yourself." And exited the field.

Aizawa walked, and stopped when he heard someone whisper, "Aizawa, you big liar!" The teacher turned to his left, only to find All Might, wearing a formal set of clothes, yellow with vertical stripes. "All Might, so you were watching. Too much time on your hands?"

All Might dodged the question, "'A rational deception,' you said? April fools was last week! I've read your file, you punished a whole class of last year's first-years with expulsion. You cut those you judge to be without potential without hesitation. For a man like that to take back his words-That must be because you also felt the potential of that kid, right?"

"Also?" Challenged Aizawa, "You seem to be supporting him quite a bit. Is that how a teacher should be acting?" Aizawa then turned and began to walk off, "His potential was not 0, that's all it was. I will always cut those without potential."

All Might struck Aizawa's nerve with his next question, "Even Anthony Stark?"

Aizawa snapped around at the question, "The only reason he's still here is because his company funds helps fund this place, if he didn't, I'd have expelled him after the first test!" Before stomping off to continue his routine.

All Might was simply stunned. Sure, that was something Aizawa would say, but it was unsettling to hear.

* * *

Although Tony had finished the Mark III, he was already developing Mark IV. He had to get better, he had to be ready. He felt it was necessary to ready for anything. If he wasn't ready, he would most certainly not be able to get back on his feet.

T'Challa, whom always pondered what such an activity like school would be like, realized he had a long, long way to go if he was to be ready for the throne. His father had been a part of the Avengers, and did well working with others. If he was to be the next Black Panther, he had to have knowledge of accepting help when it is presented.

Rhodey, who always believed Tony could solve any problem, found that he was wrong. Tony wouldn't always have his armor to protect him. So, Rhodey vowed that he'd always be there to help his best friend, just like Tony did for him once.

Steve, whom had a heritage of a great hero, felt that he could've done better. He took up his great-granddad's shield, and knew that for a fact, he had to go a lot farther to be worthy of earning it.

Sam, who always wanted to fly like the birds, quickly began to work on improving his jetpack. He wanted to be a hero to people, just like the brave Sgt. Fury. But most of all, he wanted to fly. And had flap his wings harder to get off the ground.

Each of them all had some flaw to work on. But it would be long before any of them fix it.

Tony would fall.

Rhodey would fail.

Sam would crash.

Steve would fall short.

And T'Challa would be left alone.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! The ending's a little nerve-wracking. I should fix that some day.**

 **But first, some news!**

 **Ratchet's journey chapter 2 is underway, and a story taking place in the same universe as that will be drafted soon. But one story I can tell you for sure is coming soon is The Traveler. The Traveler is a Doctor Who and Ancient Magus' Bride crossover.**

 **I'm thinking of doing a prequel crossover to this story with MHA: Vigilantes. Who knows? Maybe I will!**

 **Either way, I'm doing the best I can, leave a review, they're appreciated and show you care.**

 **With that, I'm off, have a good time!**


	4. 1st Day

**Chapter 4! Finally, I get this far into a story without getting distracted! I've been trying to do all the stories I can all at once! It's not exactly smart, is it? But I digress, I reveal the start of a shipping or two in this chapter. So, be on the lookout for those!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers Academy, or My Hero Academia.**

 **After Tony's dismal display in the Physical Assessment, he finds himself with a lot to prove! Now that classes have started, our heroes find themselves up against new challenges! Is Tony's new suit up to the task? For that matter, is he?**

* * *

Tony was at a loss. He tanked out in his Physical Assessment, only to find himself at the bottom of the barrel. His ego wasn't going to let that stand.

Before long, the students of Class 1A were beginning the routine classes for the first time. Several of the foreign students, barring Tony, heavily participated in English class. While everyone was focused on learning how to speak English, Tony was doodling. A prototype sketch for Iron Man armor, Mark 4, was the subject of his drawing. Mark 3 alone was powerful enough for the time being. But he needed to get better, fast.

English class came and went for what seemed like minutes. Now, it was lunchtime, and Class 1A either swiped a tray of food, or brought their own. Rhodey was elsewhere, chatting away with classmates. Tony was busy, fuming over his crushing failure that morning. That is, until a nerdy kid with glasses came over to him.

"You're Tony Stark, right?" The boy asked eagerly. Tony lazily made eye-contact with the student. "Yeah? Who're you?" He returned the question. "Oh! I'm uh...Parker! Peaker Pater-! I mean Peter Parker! I'm Peter Parker!" Peter said, obviously starstruck.

(Peter Parker! His Quirk: Spider Power! He can stick to walls, has super strength, and Spider sense! But he can't shoot spider webbing, though! That's a big letdown!)

"I'm a big fan!" Said Peter. "Well, we nerds gotta stick together." Commented Tony. "R-right!" Piped up Parker. The two conversed the entire Lunch period away.

When lunch was over, it was time for the highlight of the day: Hero Basic Training!

The students all piled back into their seats as they waited for their instructor to arrive. Tony had finished his Mark 4 concept. He found it unsatisfactory, crumbling the paper up and throwing it away in the recycle bin.

When Tony got back to his seat, the door opened with an abrupt burst of wind. Everyone turned, and became struck with awe who rushed through the door.

"I AM HERE!" Proudly declared All Might, "COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" He announced as he leaned through the doorway, hanging onto the sides. Everyone made remarks of joyous wonder. Several students took notice the #1 Hero was wearing his Silver Age costume. The Smiling Hero strutted his way up to the teacher's desk.

"I teach the Hero Basic Training. This subject is where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll be taking the most units of this subject! So, let's get right to it! This is what we'll do today-COMBAT TRAINING!" He announced.

Mixed responses filled the room as All Might unveiled briefcases. These briefcases contained Hero Costumes, constructed by the requests of the students to wear during training. "After you change, gather in Ground Beta!" Instructed All Might.

As each students finished putting on their costumes, they all made their way into the training ground.

T'Challa marched out into the daylight, wearing an incredibly fashionable costume. (Black Panther Rank 5/Avengers Academy)

Tony and Rhodey both had custom armors. Rhodey's new outfit was finally completed. (War Machine/Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Tony had a completed Mark 3, but continued with a noticeably menacing design. (Iron Man Mark 3/Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes)

Many of the foreign students, though, weren't as lucky. Since they didn't have time to request costumes, many of them simply made their own.

Peter walked out wearing an obviously homemade costume. (Spider Man Homemade Suit/MCU)

Amadeus Cho, who kept forgetting his shirt didn't even bother with his costume, and wore stretched-out, raggedy, torn-up jean shorts.

Steve wore a mismatched outfit, average clothing thrown together. (WWII Captain America/Avenger Academy)

Sam wore a much more upgraded version of the outfit he wore at the entrance exam. (Falcon Rank 3/Avengers Academy)

Many diverse costumes were displayed as the rest of Class 1A stepped out into the area.

"They say the clothes make the man, young men and ladies." Preached All Might, "Be fully aware, from now on, you are heroes! Shall we begin, my wards?"

T'Challa pulled off his cowl, Tony and Rhodey unfastened their helmets. Steve took off his old helmet, Sam lifted his goggles off his eyes, and Peter took off his ski mask. The group all began to exchange remarks on their costumes.

"Cute wings."

"Nice suit."

"Did you just throw that together?"

"S-so?! So what if I did?!"

"I don't need armor to fight, unlike you."

"Wuzzat sposta mean?"

The group traded barbs and baits until All Might spoke up, "Now, it's time for combat training!"

"Sir!" Called a boy wearing a black bodysuit, and speed-oriented armor, "This is a Battle Center from the entrance exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again?" All Might explained their activities, "No! We're moving ahead two steps! Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside! But if you look at the total numbers, atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate! Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals-in this society filled with Heroes, truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows!"

The Pro Hero then began to explain their activities, "For this class, you'll be into villains, and heroes, and fight 2-on-2 indoor battles!" One inquisitive student, her costume resembled a frog, asked, "Without basic training?"

"This is a real battle to understand those basics! However, the key factor this time is that there's no robot you can just beat up."

More students asked questions, "How will wins and losses be determined?"

"Can we beat them up anyway?"

"Will the punishment be expulsion like with Mr. Aizawa?"

"How shall we be split up?"

"Isn't this cape crazy?"

All Might, who was already overwhelmed by the students, replied, "I'll answer all your questions! Now listen here!" All Might swiped something from his pocket, and held it in both hands. Closer inspection of the Pro Hero's hands revealed a tiny booklet. _"A script?"_ Was everyone's mutual thought.

"The situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes are trying to dispose of that weapon. The heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon in the allotted time. However, the villains need to protect the nuclear weapon for the whole time, or, catch the heroes. Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!"

The boy in white armor mumbled, "They're being decided so haphazardly?"

A smaller boy in a green track suit next to him commented, "Pros often have to create makeshift teams with heroes from other agencies, so maybe that's why?"

"I see. The discernment to look ahead...Please excuse my rudeness!" Said the boy as he bowed down.

"It's fine!" Said All Might, "Let's do this quickly!"

The drawings were quite unexpected for most.

Tony was paired with Peter Parker.

Rhodey was paired with a girl named Momo Yaoyorozu.

Sam was paired with Amadeus.

Steve was paired with T'Challa.

The students all found their partners, and greeted each other. The teams formed within the class all began to share remarks, as All Might took out two boxes for drawing votes, "And the first teams to fight will be...These guys!" He quickly snatched out two balls, and waved them in the air as he revealed which teams were to start. "Team A will be the heroes, and Team D will be the villains! Everyone else, head to the monitor room!"

Everyone got to their assigned positions as the battle commenced.

* * *

Team A, despite winning the fight, was massacred. One student, Uraraka, wound up extremely queasy. The Deku kid, as Bakugo called him, wound up destroying his own right arm, and fell unconscious.

The battle left everyone in shock of the aftermath.

The next combatants were Tony and Peter, and Steve and T'Challa.

* * *

 **A/N: Hullo again! I wanted this chapter to be the start of several more chapters in this arc. What I'm going to do for the next few chapters in individual fights between our protagonists. Sorry if this "Hiatus" wasn't as long as one would normally be. Anyway, I'm gonna get started with the next chapter right away!**

 **Fleet Squad Chapter 1 is ready, I just need to edit it and make it a complete product. Ratchet's journey will be continued...eventually (I'm so sorry..waaaah!) I'm almost finished with chapter 1 of A Prime's tail, though! Mega-Crossover universe also has a chapter ready for release, but I'll take my time to edit the complete chapters to give you good content.**

 **I wanted to take this time to confirm my gallery of Iron Man suits that are definitely going to be in this story, one way or another.**

 **Although it hasn't been featured yet, and won't be for a while, Iron Man Mark 1/Avengers Academy will be used sometime. Other suits will be: Midas, Southpaw, Fiddler, Striker, Red Snapper, Model 9, Heartbreaker, Mark 47, Rank 3-5 War Machine/Avengers Academy, Rubber Ducky, Hulkbuster/Fantastic 4: World's Greatest Heroes, Model 13, Iron Man Mark 1/Armored Adventures, Shotgun, Iron Man Mark 2/Ultimate Spider Man, Mark 9/Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Nightclub, Hot Rod, Fiddler, Sneaky (Retro Edition), Capbuster, Rank 5/Avengers Academy, Silver Centurion/Avengers EMH, and Jack, you can look up all these references to know what you're going to visualize.**

 **Some Captain America costumes that will be featured are: Iron Captain America/Avengers Academy, Rank 3-5/Avengers Academy, Winter Soldier uniform/MCU, and that's about all that I could think of.**

 **Amadeus Hulk will get better shorts, Black Panther's costume won't change much either, Falcon will receive his Captain America costume, and Rank 5 costume (Both from Avengers Academy.) Spider Man will receive the Armored Spider Man costume/Avengers Academy, Scarlet Spider, Homecoming, PS4 costume, Comic Iron Spider, I wasn't planning on the Classic Suit since the Homecoming suit would fit the storyline better.**

 **If there are some Avengers you want in this story, let me know! I've already planned appearances for Ant-Man, Ms. Marvel, Bruce Banner, T'Chaka, Hawkeye, Wasp, Nick Fury, maybe even Black Widow.**

 **I also planned some cameos from other superheroes in the expanded universe of this story. Including Inspector Gadget, Danny Phantom, Ben 10, Generator Rex, Ultraman, Max Steel, even the Justice League! (But don't worry, I can write them so that they have Quirk versions of their superpowers. That way the story can still make sense.) But one thing's for sure: Stan Lee will be a definite cameo.**

 **There's still too many stories I want to do, but I'm too stupid to start drafting any of them! WAAAAAAH! I'M SORRY! (I honestly feel like crying because it feels like I'm letting you all down.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or Avengers Academy.**

 **Leave a review, they're much appreciated and show you care!**

 **Take care, until next time!**


	5. Claws of the Black Panther

**Hullo! I'm back! Told you it would be out the same day as Illegal Justice! I'm so happy, because I like doing this sort of thing! So, I'm preparing another crossover set in the same universe as Ratchet's Journey, something I've been planning even before Ratchet's journey. But I digress, on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or Avengers Academy.**

 **This chapter, Tony has his work cut out for him! He's a hero, fighting to claim a nuclear weapon from T'Challa and Steve. Together, with Peter Parker, Tony is bound to achieve victory!**

 **But will our hero's armor be enough to withstand the claws of the Black Panther?**

* * *

Tony was confident he could take on both Steve and T'Challa all by himself.

He was so wrong.

The indoors were a perfect place for the Black Panther to prowl. He stuck to the shadows, prowling as quietly as he could muster. He understood Stark ever since he first met him. The heir was overconfident, careless, and unhealthily prideful. The armor, to the simple person, seemed impressive at first, but to T'Challa, it was nothing more than a dollar-store Halloween costume.

T'Challa's outfit was a perfect mesh of man and machine. It depended on both the wearer and suit for efficiency, combining the person's own physical prowess and the additions of weapons for maximum success.

Tony's suit was but mere armor. The only reason Tony actually wore the armor was because it couldn't pilot itself. The armor came loaded with remote-controlled weapons, it didn't have anything for melee combat. The armor's materials were the only thing T'Challa considered impressive, seeing as how it actually had a chance to defend Tony from attacks.

T'Challa had the power of his ancestors behind him, many forms of martial arts under his belt, and was impressive even without his costume. Stark was physically incapable of taking him in a straight fistfight, assuming that he actually had ever been in a fight. The heir's physique was pitiful, an even bigger insult was that he was so confident in himself to outwit the prince. T'Challa had low expectations, but still felt disappointed. He disliked how arrogant the quirkless heir acted. What were to happen if Stark were backed into a corner, without any armor?

He pushed himself into disciplining Stark. If he did not, he feared the heir would last long as a hero

* * *

The battle had just begun, the heroes had to quickly find an entrance inside.

Tony simply blew a hole in the wall, seeing as how the villains probably obscured the target from external view. Parker looked left and right as they pressed on. Tony's sensors weren't picking up anything on their current floor level.

"If they confront us directly, you break for the weapon, I'll give 'em a big bloody nose." Said Tony, confident that he could beat both in a 2-on-1 battle. "No offense Mr. Stark, but that might not work." Noted Peter.

The group continued for a full minute, nothing stirred.

Suddenly, Peter felt a tingling, "WUP!" He yelped as he jumped onto the ceiling. Sure enough, A shadowy, cat-like figure jolted from the darkness. "Impressive." Said T'Challa, "You could sense me."

* * *

Class 1A watched as the students clashed.

"Those two are gonna lose!" Said one. "Nu-uh! It's a 2-on-1, he's outmatched!" Said another. "I dunno about you guys, but the armored dude looks pretty manly!" Said another.

 _"Watch closely, young students."_ Thought All Might, _"Young T'Challa shouldn't be taken so lightly."_

* * *

"Parker! Break for it!" Commanded Tony. Peter reluctantly did as he was told, and raced off into the dark hallways. "You are a fool," Sneered T'Challa, "That armor won't shield you from my power."

"Bring it on, kitty!" Said Tony arrogantly. He then opened up with repulsor rays. T'Challa easily dodged his careless onslaught. The prince held back, slashing at the armor on Tony's belly. His attack connected, leaving claw marks on the left and right of Tony's belly. Tony glanced at the damage, quickly trying to blast T'Challa at point blank.

T'Challa quickly twisted Tony's hand to face himself, causing him to shoot himself. The heir was knocked off his feet. Tony activated his thrusters to get himself to his feet. "The fact you need assistance to stand proves your inferiority to me!" Taunted the prince. T'Challa further pressed on by slashing the center of Tony's chest, damaging the ARC Reactor and leaving an "X" marking across the center. " _Power dropped to 50%._ " Said the armor's computer.

Tony growled, T'Challa's taunting only mad him angrier. He fought even harder, he wouldn't let the Wakandan prince beat him like this. The two then began to exchange blows. Tony went into a frenzy of punches, with no precision or power behind them. T'Challa frowned under his cowl, this fight was one-sided against Tony, it just felt so sickeningly guilty to beat the rich boy to his knees.

The prince cut open the plating on Tony's right shoulder. Tony tried retaliating with a repulsor blast from his left, but T'Challa pushed his arm aside. Right after, T'Challa cut open even more of the armor's midsection, and made a foolish mistake.

He tried pushing Tony's right arm over to make him more vulnerable, although he successfully landed another slash in the right side, Tony backed his arm and bludgeoned T'Challa in the head. T'Challa was stunned, but Tony wasn't done: He grabbed the back of T'Challa's neck with his left, and tried forcing him to the ground. But T'Challa quickly regained himself, and ripped the armor plating clean off Tony's forearm, exposing the suit's exoskeleton.

Tony tried to bring a punch from his right, but was stopped short when T'Challa made one of his own. The prince's attack broke off the armor plating on Tony's gauntlet, shattering to pieces. This caused Tony to stumble back, allowing T'Challa to race up and shove Stark off his feet and onto the ground several meters away.

* * *

The Class was shocked to see Tony getting pummeled so badly. The boy who managed to outwit their homeroom teacher with his gadgets was being severely broken apart so easily.

"This ain't manly at all! He's not even getting a chance!"

"Geez...That guy won't let up on him."

"Shouldn't you tell him to lay off, All Might?"

"Yeah. Why won't T'Challa just wrap the capture tape around him?"

"He should at least give him some time to recover, this is too much!"

"C'mon Tony...Show him up already!" Rhodey began to plead. Yaoyorozu turned to Rhodey, "You place a lot of faith in him, why?"

"Tony's a genius! He built the suit I'm wearing, He's the reason I'm here! He'd never let anyone humiliate him like this! He did all this, and He doesn't even have a Quirk!" Rhodey said.

The only reaction Rhodey's praise got was even more pleading for T'Challa to let up. All Might held began to worry as he watched, _"Should I stop this? I don't know what to do!"_ He thought nervously. The teacher could only pray no one saw him sweating.

All the students did was watch the fight continue.

* * *

Parker felt guilty for leaving Tony, but did as Tony told him to do. Divide and conquer was a good plan, they both knew it. The young boy raced down the halls until he skidded to a halt.

He chanced upon finding the weapon! What luck!

If there was a way he could help Tony, this was it. He strolled into the room, ready to touch the device and end the battle.

He then instantly got another tingling sensation.

Peter ducked and jumped away. A disc-shaped object narrowly flew in front of his face. The disc bounced off the wall and returned to the sender. "I'm not letting you do anything!" Declared Steve, as he placed his shield back on his arm.

Peter took a pause as he realized he just came face-to-face with a very powerful person.

Steve then made another throw with his shield. Peter dodged once more, and fired a web line at Steve. Steve rolled away just before the web caught him, "Webs...wow." Steve said, a little awestruck.

"That thing doesn't obey the laws of physics!" Cried Peter.

The two then carried on the fight as the time became smaller and smaller.

* * *

T'Challa stood tall over the fallen Tony. He felt guilty for being so brutal on the rich boy, but felt it had to be done. Tony was fighting to get to his feet, even though his struggle was useless. The heir couldn't pick himself up after T'Challa's onslaught.

T'Challa, with heavy guilt, simply turned and walked away.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE! WE'RE NOT DONE!" Roared Tony. He couldn't this cat just waltz in and pummel him without having the final say. The armor was dead in the water: he couldn't get up on his own. Finally Tony managed to roll over onto his front, and pushed himself to his knees. _"What went wrong?"_ Thought the heir. If Tony was going to win, he needed to think this one out.

How could he beat him? His claws were made from vibranium, and to top that, his clothing was most likely decked head-to-toe with more vibranium. His armor, although severely pulverized, was mostly intact from the waist down and back. What did he have that could counteract vibranium? Wait! Of course! Vibranium is still susceptible to magnetism!

The armor's belt came with tons of miniature gadgets, but the "buckle" was where the magic happened. Tony stood up, and made a running take-off with his repulsors. The Stark raced down the hallways to finish the fight.

* * *

"Awesome! He's back in it!" Cheered Amadeus.

"But, he'll get beat up again!" Worried Yaoyorozu.

"Not this time! He's got that look in his eye! He's got this in the bag now!" Declared Rhodey.

"Well, he better hurry." Replied Yaoyorozu, "There's only a minute left!"

All Might's smile grew even bigger. "Watch closely children." He said, "This is what makes smart heroes the best of the bunch!"

* * *

Peter was struggling greatly.

Every time he made any move for the weapon, he retreated from Steve in order to not get cleaved in two. Steve alone was hard enough, since all he had to go on was a faulty web-shooter and reflexes.

It certainly didn't help that T'Challa came out of nowhere.

Tony failed? Impossible! He couldn't have...right? Parker didn't have time to ponder over Tony's absence. He had to work fast, his web-shooter didn't have infinite ammo. He needed an opening, some way to make breathing room.

The time narrowed more and more as Parker evaded his attackers.

The tension was growing amongst the spectators, the heroes wouldn't make it time! Parker had to kick up a gear to avoid both T'Challa and Steve. He finally got his opening. Shooting a web from each hand, he got a grip on the opposite wall of the room. He pulled hard, using the webs as an improvised slingshot. He had a shot for the weapon! He just needed to shoot a web and grapple either the weapon or the ground to propel himself and reach the weapon.

He accomplished neither.

When he pressed down on the trigger button, the web-shooter sputtered, and no webs came from the device. He was out of web fluid! Parker hit his on the wall, hard. He dropped to the ground with a pain in his skull. He recovered a split-second later, only to find Steve and T'Challa standing over him.

"Don't suppose you guys wanna talk this out over some coffee?" Parker asked nervously. Steve was about to unveil capture tape. The time was narrowing to 20 seconds! Parker had to act, now!

But a certain armored individual came to save the day.

Tony barged in with a flying knee. T'Challa rolled away, Steve dove for the ground. "You fool!" Said T'Challa, "I've beaten you so easily before! The outcome won't change in you favor!" He lunged for Tony. But he made a fatal mistake.

He let Tony analyze the situation.

Somehow, the Stark was faster than T'Challa. Tony reached for his belt buckle, opened the panel, and fiddled with the controls housed on his belt. Suddenly, T'Challa was pushed to the ground by an invisible force. Steve was pushed back, and struggled to maintain his footing.

Tony then fired his boot jets, reaching for the weapon. The time stopped at 10 seconds. Tony placed him palm firmly on the weapon, ending the battle.

"What just happened?" Asked Steve.

"Well," Tony said with a smug grin, "Vibranium's susceptible to magnetic force. All I did was activate my magnetic repeller, and boom! Turns out, the magnetic repeller was stronger than I thought."

T'Challa was in shock. He'd underestimated Stark so easily, so foolishly. Tony had managed to negate his attack in one fell swoop. The class was in awe, many began to wonder why he didn't do that before.

T'Challa had no idea what Stark was truly capable of doing if he set his mind to it.

"In your face, kitty-cat!" Taunted the Stark. The heir turned away to converse with Steve and Parker , whom introduced themselves to each other. T'Challa simply stared, and said nothing. Perhaps Stark wasn't as inadequate as he thought.

This would be the Black Panther's starting line.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like T'Challa's got a lot to learn! I'm sure of it! But that will have to wait, until next chapter!**

 **So, I'm working on other stories as well as MAA and Illegal Justice (Chapter 1 out now! Yay!), I'm pushing as fast as I can to complete Ratchet's journey Chapter 2, The Traveler Chapter 1, and many more, stay tuned for those! Don't be afraid to suggest things for stories, events, and ideas! I love you guys, and want to see what you can do!**

 **Next time: It's Rhodey and Yaoyorozu's turn! They have to defend the weapon from Denki and Jiro! Unfortunately for the duo, Yaoyorozu won't take Rhodey seriously! Can Rhodey prove he's not helpless, and win the match?**

 **Leave a review, they're much appreciated and show that you care.**


	6. Improvise!

**Hello again! Here we are with a new chapter! This chapter sets off one of my main ships for My Avengers Academia! Woo! Illegal Justice chapter 3 is now in production! I've also began to write my whole DC extended fanfiction universe, starting with Batman! Anyway, on with this show!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or Avengers Academy.**

 **Tony and Peter may have managed to snag the win from defeat, but can Rhodey and Yaoyorozu do the same? Yaoyorozu fears that Rhodey won't be able to defend himself, since he has no quirk. But her ability to protect her partner will be put to the test in the coming fight, can she protect Rhodey? Will Rhodey be able to prove her wrong?**

* * *

Her feelings for him all started at that very beginning.

She was afraid that he couldn't protect himself, and tried to be his hero. She wanted to be there for him, so that he wouldn't have to throw himself into the fray.

Rhodes was just flesh and bones, nothing compared to everyone else. Without his best friend, who else could he put his faith in? His trust? He had no powers; He was just so...average, and defenseless. Sure, he had an incredible suit of powerful armor, but inside, he was powerless. What if a day came when he was backed into a corner, without his special super-suit?

She couldn't bring herself to think of the consequences.

But she had no clue how wrong she was.

* * *

Rhodey's hand rested on the weapon. He was currently trying to mentally prepare himself for the fight.

Tony made a great impression on everyone, Rhodey would have to do better if he wanted to pull one over Tony. He wasn't going to let Tony outshine him...Except, Yaoyorozu had other plans for Rhodey.

"Rhodes."

"Hm?" Said Rhodey, taking his had off the weapon and turning his attention to Yaoyorozu. "Can you hand me those bars?" She said, pointing to barricade components. "Yeah, sure." He replied, walking over and picking up the components. The two then began to scurry about, and set up their line of defense. Rhodey quickly made a full shakedown of his suit (War Machine/Avengers: EMH).

Yaoyorozu made subtle glances at her partner, before finally speaking her mind, "Rhodes, do you have a Quirk?"

"No."

She blinked as she paused. Rhodes didn't have a Quirk! She quickly began jumping to conclusions. Sure, his suit did look like it could manage to do more than get him by, but what if it were to run out of power? Or to unexpectedly fail on him some other way? Her mind jumped from one possibility to the other as she panicked.

She then concluded it was up to her to keep him safe.

"Rhodes," She asked, "Can you do something for me?"

"Yeah?" He asked, curious of her request.

"When the battle starts, can you leave the fighting to me?"

"What? If anything, you should leave it to me! I'm better armored, I can take them on!"

"But," She persuaded, trying to convince Rhodes, "You're armor and weapons are good for defense. You can better defend the weapon!" She hoped that he'd agree, so that she would accomplish her self-proclaimed duty.

"Actually...yeah, that makes sense."

She made an internal rejoice. Thankfully, Rhodes agreed to staying out of harm's way, at least, directly out of the way. She wasn't wrong in her reasoning either, this way, Rhodes would fight only if he actually had to.

* * *

Jiro and Denki had made their way throughout the first floor with no resistance. Jiro plugged her earlobe into the wall to map out where everything was. She pointed upward, to signal to her partner where to strike.

Denki's hand cackled with electricity, he pressed the ceiling, and released as many volts as he could.

* * *

Rhodey's faceplate was up, over his head and not his face. It was then he noticed the floor jolt with electricity. Reacting with no time to spare, he grabbed Yaoyorozu and threw her onto a support pillar.

Though Yaoyorozu was safe, Rhodey was not.

Rhodey could feel the electricity course through his suit, frying all the technology inside. He yelped in pain as the suit shorted out, and fell to the ground. Yaoyorozu, undergoing a panic attack, quickly raced to he poor partner's side.

"Rhodes?!" She asked frantically.

"I'm alive!" Cheered Rhodey, he tried to move in his suit, but quickly learned how heavy the armor was without power to hydraulic systems. With much strain, he propped himself into a sitting position. "My armor needs time to reboot, can you buy me some?" He asked. She nodded, ready to defend her helpless partner.

* * *

The Class watched as they realized Rhodey was out of commission.

"They just knocked him out cold!"

"Hmph! He's so lucky to have a girl!"

"That's you takeaway?!"

"Rhodey needs time to reboot." Explained Tony, "Those two really don't stand much of a chance when he's back in action."

"You sound confident." Said Steve.

"Well, Rhodey's my friend and I _did_ build his suit. So, duh."

Steve couldn't help but feel worried for Stark. T'Challa was still reeling from his crushing loss in their match. Parker was trying to concoct more web fluid. A red haired, shirtless boy commented, "Shorting out his suit, that just ain't manly!"

Amadeus said, "Well, it's smart. Without Rhodey, I'd guess that Yaoyorozu has about...25/75 to make a win."

* * *

Yaoyorozu had set up traps all over the hallway, each and every one of them trained on the staircase.

She had to keep Rhodey safe, no matter what.

Rhodey, on the other hand, was trying to relax, while being trapped in his own armor. It was cramped, and without the environmental controls, it felt like a load of weight pressing him down, and encasing him cement.

Time until reboot was ooo...A minute? Maybe 10? Maybe he should've paid closer attention to the instructions.

Whatever the case, he was stuck and his partner had to pick up the pace in his stead. He felt as though she belittled him, like he was a helpless child. Currently, she was right.

Rhodey squirmed around in his deathtrap of a suit. His right hand struggled to reach his hip. _"The manual air-brake release! If I can pull it, maybe I can get out and help!"_ Finally, his hand had managed grip a small handle built into the armor plating, and twisted it.

In seconds, Rhodey's armor hissed and popped as it began to loosen and open up. This made it much easier for Rhodey to pry the armor off his body, and escape his metal prison. He then piled the armor's components, and left it to recharge. Although he was unprotected, this made it much easier for him to do anything to help.

Yaoyorozu on the other hand, was in trouble.

She had constructed all her defenses out of metal, very conductive metal. Denki had not only disabled her traps, but completely blew them up. As of now, she was currently ducking his electrical onslaught as well as defend herself from Jiro's whip-like earlobes.

Thinking quickly, she constructed a metal rod. She then tricked Jiro, and tangled her earphones around the rod. "H-Hey! That hurt!" Jiro winced. Denki, thinking he had the element of surprise, fired off a blast of electricity at Yaoyorozu. Yaoyorozu sidestepped, and escaped unharmed.

Jiro, however, wasn't as fortunate.

The electricity had discovered the metal rod, and conducted itself through the object. Jiro, who was trying to untangle her earphones, felt the voltage as it coursed through her body. She yelped, and keeled over from the shocking turn of events.

"I-I'm sorry!" Panicked Denki. The boy raced to his partner to help her, but was met with Yaoyorozu's retaliation.

Yaoyorozu then began to swing savagely at her opponents. Denki frantically and narrowly dodged each wild swing. Unlike her previous mistake, Yaoyorozu went with a wooden sword rather than a metal one, just in case Denki could outwit her. Sadly, this attempt was in vain.

Yaoyorozu tried bringing her wooden sword down upon Denki. Denki blocked with his wrists, and cranked the voltage up, channeling it into the weapon. This quickly overheated, and exploded the wooden sword in Yaoyorozu's face.

Temporarily disabled, Yaoyorozu stumbled back and fell down.

* * *

"She's in trouble!" Cried Peter.

"Wait for it..." Said Tony.

The rest all turned to Tony, as they then looked back only to find what they were to wait for.

* * *

Rhodey, lunging out from nowhere, smacked Denki right in the head with burnt metal junk left over from Yaoyorozu's earliest attempt.

This sent his foe stumbling onto the floor.

"2 minutes. Semper Fi!" He declared in triumph.

"Rhodes, get away!" Called Yaoyorozu. It only took a moment for Yaoyorozu's fear to come true. Jiro, who had finally recovered, sunk her earphone into the ground directly under Rhodey. The ground exploded with the force of sounds, and sent Rhodey flying painfully onto the ground several feet away.

"Rhodes!" She cried. Rhodey wasn't getting up.

* * *

"Rhodey?" Noted Tony. Panic began to course through the young Stark. This never happened, not since the drowning incident when they were kids!

"He's not getting up!"

"You think he's-!"

"No! He's not out!" Snapped Tony, "Nothing can beat Rhodey! Nothing!" His panic began to show.

All Might thought to himself, _"I'm sorry, Young Stark. But I'm afraid that Young Rhodes may very well be out."_

Tony looked with fear at the screen as the fight began to reach its end.

* * *

Yaoyorozu finally picked herself up.

She was ready to beat her foes down. She was angry with herself, for not protecting Rhodey. She failed him, badly. She brought out a massive, deadly sword and glared savagely, as though she would actually kill her classmates where they stood.

No one noticed that Rhodey was no longer in sight.

Yaoyorozu began a furious onslaught upon her opponents as she screamed with rage. At first, it was an effective scare tactic. But it quickly became easy to counter and beat. Her sword was simply too heavy to attack effectively and quickly. With a combo attack, the enemy had quickly subdued her.

She was left on the ground, panting, sweating, and beaten. It seemed as though it was all over.

Thankfully, Rhodey wasn't out of the fight.

Suddenly, the three could hear the sounds of heavy machinery being powered up. Out of nowhere, Rhodey, decked out in his armor, slugged Denki and sent him flying into the wall. A very loud _crack!_ sounded off as the blow connected, what made the sound was simply anyone's guess. Denki slumped over, knocked out cold.

It didn't take a genius to realize the risk Rhodey was making.

Although Rhodey rebooted the armor, it was operating at the lowest possible capacity. At best, Rhodey would have a minute, if not seconds, of maximum efficiency. To help bide for time, Rhodey shut down all armor subsystems, save Hydraulics. This way, he could at least have enough time to pray he had enough power.

Jiro smirked, thinking Rhodey made the same mistake twice.

The young girl plugged her earphones into the ground under Rhodey, ready to really do some damage. Yaoyorozu panicked once more, seeing as Rhodey would fall for the same attack twice in a row. However, Rhodey was simply waiting for her. The armored boy snatched the earphones, and wrapped them around his left hand. Jiro winced as Rhodey did so, since the earphones were still part of her body. He squeezed tightly to prevent her from moving her earphones from moving, making Jiro wince and squeak in pain.

Rhodey then gave a powerful tug on the earphones. This sent Jiro off her feet, and flying towards Rhodey. The armored boy then brought in a devastating uppercut, and finished the poor girl. He let go of her earphones as she crashed onto the ground, defeated.

Rhodey helped Yaoyorozu to her feet, "Everything good?" He asked. "Y-Yeah. I'm...Sorry, I couldn't protect you." Yaoyorozu apologized. Rhodey simply looked at her in confusion, "You really didn't have to, I can take care of myself."

The duo then wrapped up the heroes-in-training in capture tape, and ended the fight.

The fight was over, with half a minute to spare.

* * *

Denki and Jiro were left with a crushing defeat, Rhodey was left with confusion, Yaoyorozu was left with determination.

She'd have to become stronger if she was going to protect Rhodey.

Rhodey on the other hand, earned himself a scolding from Tony for getting the suit fried. He was going to be in so much trouble. Either way, both Rhodey and Yaoyorozu had a long path ahead of them.

But they'd travel it together.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally! A new chapter!**

 **I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, but I'm here now, so let me make up for my blunder!**

 **I've been working on _A Prime's Tail_ and _Teufort Supers_ for a while, so I'm taking too long to make ends meet. Anyway, I can tell you now that there's still stuff planned for this story, and I've been mapping the story out, one bit at a time.**

 **This story will also have a take on the _My Hero Academia_ movie, just 'cuz I thought of doing that. In the coming chapters, Tony, Peter, Amadeus, and Steve will get new costumes! What they will be? Just wait and see!**

 **If you have any questions, concerns, suggestions, and all that jazz, don't hesitate to ask!**

 **Illegal Justice Chapter 3 is coming, don't fret. So much to do, yet so little time to do so! Sorry for making you all wait for things. Anyway, here's to whatever comes next!**

 **Next time: Amadeus and Sam team up to stop the villain team! But they're so out of rhythm, they can't even work together! Can this unlikely duo prove the world wrong?**

 **Leave a review, they're much appreciated and show that you care!**


	7. The End of Iron Man

**Hello everyone! I've decided to take a short break from the Tag-Team Battles for a moment, just to give you a special story. I just couldn't keep this little secret from you, the readers, forever. So, I decided to make this, in the hopes that I can create lore.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers Academy, or My Hero Academia.**

 **Although Tony Stark is on his way to becoming the Invincible Iron Man, there was one certain hero before him. Famous for his heroic deeds on his own, and with the Avengers, this Iron Man was famed through song and story!**

 **But, unfortunately for this veteran, he's too old.**

 **Can Iron Man keep up with time? Or has he become obsolete?**

* * *

It was an average day in New York.

The sun was bright and cheerful in the cloudless sky. The streets were filled with people of all kinds. The people bustled about, all of them engaged in one activity or another, whatever those were.

Unfortunately for the people of New York, there was also a very unpleasant common occurrence: Villains.

And so today became just like every other, when crooks all decided to scheme and bring mischief and misfortune upon innocent people.

The Vulture was no exception.

(Vulture/Spider Man: Homecoming)

He roared with laughter, as he flew off with his ill-gotten gains. This was just perfect! No Heroes, the Police were hapless against him, and no Scarlet Spider to get in his way! "C'mere, you!" Vulture heard from behind. Suddenly, a gray object the size of a man streaked across his vision, and rammed him right out of the sky.

"Iron Man!" He snarled.

Sure enough, the Armored Avenger hovered above him, ready to attack again.

(Iron Man Mark 1/Avengers Academy)

"Seriously? Robbing a bank?" Asked Iron Man. "Hey! I need to eat too!" Retorted Vulture. "If you really want money so badly, get a job!" Vulture picked himself up. "You really wanna go through this again?" Challenged Iron Man, "You're outmatched Vulture! Just give up already!"

"Funny you should say that," Vulture said confidently, "Because _you're_ the one who's outmatched!"

Suddenly, Rhino charged out from nowhere, and sent Iron Man flying into a wall.

Then, Scorpion coiled his tail around Iron Man's torso, and threw him around.

(Scorpion/Spider Man PS4)

Electro sent burst of electricity that dropped Iron Man when he tried to get up.

(Electro/Spectacular Spider Man)

Shocker fired a powerful shock-blast then knocked Iron Man into a parked car.

(Shocker/Spider Man PS4)

Sand Man piled his grainy body around Iron Man. Suddenly, the pile of sand became wild, and enveloped the Avenger completely.

(Sand Man/Spectacular Spider Man)

This put Iron Man in a serious situation. If too much pressure was applied, Sand Man would crush him alive. He needed to fight back. " _Sir!_ " A British voice crackled over his communications. "Jarvis, give it to me straight."

" _You're being pummeled, you need to escape! You can't take them all on by yourself-!_ "

"Watch me."

" _I'm coming to assist you-!_ "

"I got this. Stay where you are, Jarvis!" Ordered Iron Man.

Iron Man then fished through the sand to reach his belt. He pulled on his hip, and manually triggered the flares. This quickly super-heated Sand Man's body, and fused it together. With the power of hydraulic strength, Iron Man flexed his arms, and smashed the glassed Sand Man to pieces.

"Alright then," Said Iron Man, as he quickly switched to combat mode, "Who's next?"

The rest of the Sinister Six all formed up, ready to pound Iron Man into submission.

* * *

 _Minutes Later..._

The five villains all ganged up on Iron Man.

Despite his best efforts, Iron Man couldn't hold them off for very long.

His ARC Reactor's power was dwindling, and doing so quite quickly. Dents, nicks, and scrapes littered the Armored Avenger's armor. Vulture would blast him if he tried to get airborne, Shocker made him lose his balance every time he stood up, Electro simply dropped Iron Man any chance he got.

Rhino, ready to finish off Iron Man once and for all, wrapped his arms around the hero, lifted him up, and began to hug as tightly as he could. Everyone could hear a cracking sound over the crumpling of Iron Man's armor.

Iron Man cried out in pain, his ribs were being crushed. He had only one chance to escape.

"Deploy Flares!" He called.

Suddenly, the armor plating on his hip popped outward, revealing a rotary flare launcher. The Flares all fired in rapid succession, effectively blinding Rhino. Rhino dropped Iron Man and covered his eyes and he stumbled around.

Iron Man quickly recovered, and then attacked Electro.

Electro began to charge up another attack. Iron Man quickly installed a radio antenna on his back. Electro fired his biggest electrical onslaught yet, right at Iron Man. The electricity suddenly dispersed around the Armored Avenger.

"Wha-?! How?! You're entire body is covered in metal!" Shouted Electro.

"Yeah! But the antenna I just set up is like a lightning rod! It's generating a disruption field around my armor, and negating it!" Taunted Iron Man.

Iron Man then pulled out a U-Magnet, and fired a Repulsor Ray at Electro. This effectively knocked the villain out cold.

This left Rhino, Shocker, Vulture, and Scorpion left. They all squinted at him, giving him death glares. Shocker sent another blast at Iron Man. Unfortunately for the hero, he couldn't dodge in time. Iron Man was once again sent crashing into a car.

Scorpion leapt upon Iron Man, his stinger tail ready to pierce Iron Man's armor. Scorpion thrust his tail into a stab. Iron Man caught the stinger with both hands, the point centimeters from his face.

Iron Man activated his Magnetic Repeller. This sent Scorpion flying back. Iron Man launched himself at Scorpion. The villain was too slow to escape. Iron Man wrestled with his stinger tail, and eventually broke it off of Scorpion's suit completely. Iron Man then used the broken tail as an improvised club, and slugged the disabled villain unconscious.

The hero stumbled, exhausted and low on power.

What set him apart from other heroes was that he didn't have a Quirk. Coincidentally, only one of the Sinister Six had and actual Quirk. The rest all got their powers through technology. And when Heroes and Villains didn't have Quirks, they used Super-Suits to even the odds.

One would wonder, what would happen if Quirkless Heroes clashed with Quirky Villains?

"Gettin' tired, old man?" Taunted Shocker.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" returned Iron Man.

Iron Man activated his Anchor Boots, and rooted himself to the ground. Shocker unleashed his most devastating attack upon the hero. Although his Anchor Boots almost failed, Iron Man managed to stand firmly through the attack. When Shocker finally let up, Iron Man struck. The Armored Avenger deactivated his Anchor Boots, and launched himself at Shocker. With a powerful knee, he hit Shocker in the solar plexus, knocking him out cold as he flew onto the ground.

Vulture growled angrily, and quickly disappeared from sight.

Rhino rushed Iron Man. This time, the giant villain punched Iron Man. Iron Man crashed onto the ground. Rhino began to mercilessly beat Iron Man with his fists, punching as hard as he could for as long as he could.

This quickly tired the Rhino out.

Iron Man couldn't take much more. The armor integrity had just dropped to 5%, if Rhino recovered, there'd be no chance. Iron Man struggled to get on his feet. Rhino was slowly but surely getting back up as well.

There was only one weak point that Iron Man could see: Rhino's face.

Thinking quickly, Iron Man re-routed power from his suit into its hydraulics. Rhino got to his feet, ready to turn Iron Man into a metal cube. Rhino slowly began to jog towards his adversary. The jog turned into running, and the running became sprinting.

Iron Man took his chances, and swung his fist.

His desperate gamble was successful, and he smashed Rhino right on the nose. Rhino's hands covered his face, the big oaf stumbled back and hit the ground hard. Iron Man fell back, and sat down. He panted, exhausted.

He needed a better suit. This one was too heavy, and took too much power from the ARC Reactor and the pilot himself to merely support the weight. It was too bulky and awkward, and sometimes became hard to move in. It was also too manual, and forced him to take time to perform one of the armor's functions.

It was then the Armored Avenger realized Vulture was nowhere to be seen.

Iron Man got to his feet, and took a few steps. He analyzed everything he could see, Vulture was not among them. The rest of the Sinister Six was all unconscious, hopefully the police would show up soon to arrest them.

Suddenly, Iron Man was tackled from behind. He grunted as he hit the pavement. It was none other than Vulture, angry and dangerous. Vulture's mechanical talons pinned Iron Man to the ground. "It was supposed to be an easy score!" Screeched Vulture, "We were gonna just take the money, and go someplace nice! We wouldn't even be bothering you anymore! Hell, we probably wouldn't even need to come back to America! But no~! You just _had_ to pick a fight with us! You just had to ruin everything! It's all your fault! I just wanna chill out, and relax on a beach somewhere exotic! But you just have to go and blow it all up!"

The talons' griped tighter, and began to dig into Iron Man's shoulders.

Iron Man had to think of something, he really couldn't do much with such little power. Suddenly, Vulture's talons let go of Iron Man's shoulders. But just as abruptly, the talons then pinned Iron Man's head and back. "I hate you! Why won't you just die already!" Vulture spat as the talon pinning Iron Man's head began to crush the helmet. The HUD shorted out, leaving the pilot blind. The helmet was crushed, and no longer served a purpose other than dead weight.

Iron Man then rolled over, forcing Vulture off his back and onto the ground. Iron Man stood up, and began to remove his helmet. "You didn't have to squeeze so damn hard!" Complained the pilot, "Now I can't see with this thing on!" The pilot removed his helmet, and revealed his face in public for the very first time.

Vulture gasped as he mumbled, "Howard Stark?!"

The CEO of Stark Industries, Howard Stark, was Iron Man all along?

"Now," Said Howard, "You're gonna get it."

The revelation was too much for Vulture. Howard crossed his arms over his chest as it began to light up. Vulture realized what Stark was about to do, and desperately tried to claw his escape to safety.

" **Ultimate move-UNIBEAM!** " Shouted Howard Stark.

Howard's arms moved away from his chest, and a massive repulsor blast shot from the ARC Reactor on his chestplate.

Vulture was simply too late to flee from the attack.

* * *

 _Stark Mansion_

Howard sat in bed, wrapped in bandages.

Jarvis entered the room, carrying a tray of food for Howard's lunch.

(Jarvis/Avengers Academy)

Howard broke the tension, "I need to build a better suit. I'll be a better Iron Man by doing that."

Jarvis simply said, "You'd also make a better father, if you were to interact with Young Anthony more often. He doesn't have another parent, and I can't raise your child for you."

Howard fell silent. Jarvis was simply too correct. When he looked back, he neglected Tony a lot. He missed his son's birthdays, was too busy to play a game of Catch. The boy didn't have many friends, all he had was one.

Perhaps Jarvis was right. But Howard's work was simply too important.

"Master Howard," Said Jarvis, "I understand your desire to continue being Iron Man. But I simply can't let you continue to destroy yourself. You're becoming too old, and soon, a villain might finally prevail against you in battle."

Howard paused before finally saying, "You're right."

And so, as soon as Howard could walk again, he tasked himself with repairing the suit. But unlike before, instead of putting it in a nearby kiosk, to await deployment, he simply sealed it away in the basement. He then took all of the Iron Man Project, all the prototypes, all the spares, and the equipment, and left it in the basement. He walked up the steps, his hand rested on the light switch.

He turned back, taking one last look at Iron Man, in his entirety. So much history, triumph, and struggle. It was too hard to believe he was finally putting it all where it belonged: In the past, never to be seen again.

Howard turned back to the door, flipped the light switch, and walked out of the basement, closing the door on the way out.

And so was the end to the Armored Avenger, Iron Man.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally! I wanted to write this, since it'll help to give the main story more lore.**

 **Don't worry, Howard Stark won't stay retired forever.**

 **I've been planning this since long before I even started writing this story. Howard Stark will play a role in future chapters, as will the other Avengers, which I will reveal later. I hope that I can write the rest of the story ASAP. But in other news, Illegal Justice chapter 3 is coming soon, as is the Tales of Fantasy chapter 3. So be on the lookout for those!**

 **I'm running out of things to say.**

 **If you have any requests, suggestions, or questions, tell me!**

 **Leave a review, they're much appreciated and show that you care!**


End file.
